Juntos de nuevo
by Dakota Potter
Summary: James, Lily y Albus no se han visto por años, pero un accidente los reunira. James con una familia y en coma, Albus resentido con el amor y Lily embarazada con un novio que la ama con locura. ¿Lograrán susperar sus problemas y estar juntos de nuevo? R
1. Las desgracias unen

**Capítulo 1**

Cinco largos años habían pasado desde la última vez que Lily, Albus y James Potter estuvieran juntos, riendo y pasándolo bien.

Lily todavía se preguntaba que era lo que había pasado para que la relación entre los tres hermanos se hubiera perdido así. A pesar de preguntárselo, sabía la respuesta, sus trabajos, sus diferentes formas de vida y distintos lugares donde vivían, habían hecho que los tres hermanos tuviesen un contacto tan pequeño que a causa de eso, llevaban cinco años sin verse.

La joven de veinticuatro años sintió ganas de llorar al pensar en lo que había tenido que ocurrir para que los tres se volvieran a ver. James había tenido un accidente y llevaba en coma tres días y no tenía apariencia de despertar en breve.

No sabían la causa de que el joven siguiera en coma, pero aparentemente fue por culpa de la misión que estaba desarrollando cuando un mago le arrojó un extraño hechizo y James cayó por un precipicio. Desde ese entonces, James continuaba en ese estado.

La joven pensó en los pequeños hijos de su hermano que estarían destrozados y la pobre Liz que estaría junto a su esposo agarrándole con dulzura su mano.

Unas lágrimas cayeron por las mejillas de la pellirroja y la joven se sobresaltó cuando una mano se las limpió con delicadeza. En ese momento, Lily dirigió la mirada al joven rubio que iba a su lado.

"Lily, debes ser fuerte, ya verás que todo va a ir bien." le dijó el joven mientras acariciaba su mano.

"Scorpius, se que debo ser fuerte pero es que las últimas dos veces que lo he visto, la primera ocasión fue cuando nacieron Mara y Mark y la segunda ocasión fue cuando nació Roxanne y eso fue hace ya dos años.

Llevamos cinco años sin estar los cinco juntos, hace dos que no veo a James y a Albus tres y me siento fatal que haya tenido que pasar esta desgracia para poder estar juntos de nuevo. Además nadie me garantiza que James volverá a despertar y no quiero que el último recuerdo de mi hermano sea un frío adiós como el que nos dimos la última vez que estuvimos juntos."

Scorpius Malfoy escuchó sin interrumpir una sola palabra, todo lo que su novia necesitaba decir para desahogarse y cuando vio que terminó, simplemente la abrazó y dejó que ella se aferrase a él, mientras lloraba con fuerza.

La razón por la que Lily veía poco a sus hermanos era que le habían ofrecido un trabajo de relaciones de magos entre distintos países y por eso se había visto obligada a marchar a España junto con su compañero de trabajo, Scorpius Malfoy.

El joven sonrió con nostalgia, al recordar la cara que se les había quedado a ambos cuando vieron que tenían que trabajar juntos.

Ambos jóvenes se llevaban como el perro y el gato, mejor dicho, como serpiente y león que ambos eran. Pero con el paso del tiempo ambos jóvenes se fueron llevando mejor hasta que un día, Scorpius se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado de esa pelirroja cabezota y se le declaró, desde aquel entonces habían pasado seis años los seis mejores de su vida ya que los había compartido con ella.

Scorpius miró el bolsillo de su chaqueta y suspiró con pesar, se había propuesto pedirle matrimonio a Lily, pero justo en ese momento había llegado una carta de los padres de Lily contándole lo ocurrido con James.

Y era esa la razón por la que ambos estaban esperando la partida del translador que los llevaría a Londres, el hogar que ambos habían dejado hace cinco años.

Albus Potter era un importante empresario en los Estados Unidos, había creado una importante empresa de exportación e importación de escobas de Quiddicht y le iba muy bien.

Era considerado uno de los hombres más deseados del mundo mágico, ya que era un hombre que se cuidaba mucho y hacia tres horas de gimnasio diarias.

Todas las mujeres se morían porque el joven les dirigiera una sonrisa ya que pensaban que si las miraba, el se enamoraría de ellas.

Albus no quería ningún compromiso con ninguna mujer, ya que sentía que eso haría que su exitosa carrera se fuera al traste.

Era considerado un hombre frío y carente de sentimientos, pero había ocurrido algo que había hecho que sus ojos brillaran con tristeza. La carta de su madre diciéndole que su hermano estaba en coma y que no sabían si despertaría había hecho que dejara todo lo que estaba haciendo y se dirigiera rápidamente a coger un traslador camino a Londres.

Mientras esperaba recordaba que el y su hermano siempre habían estado muy unidos, las bromas constantes entre ambos eran famosas en Hogwarts y los dos jóvenes Gryffindor eran los más populares de Hogwarts.

Una sonrisa triste se formó en su cara cuando recordó a sus pequeños sobrinos, los cuales ya hacía un año que no veía.

Lo que la gente que veía a Albus Potter como un hombre frío no sabía es que el joven era un hombre muy familiar que deseaba tener una familia como la de su hermano pero que por culpa de una mujer que le había roto el corazón de la peor forma, había decidido dejar de lado el amor y convertirse en el hombre frío que todos conocían.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando vio que anunciaban la partida del traslador, así que se colocó y cerró los ojos notando el tirón debajo de su ombligo.

Cuando los volvió a abrir vio que a unos metros de ellos había llegado otro traslador y fue en ese momento que su mirada verde se encontró con una castaña que era muy conocida.

"¿Albus?" "¿Lily?" dijeron ambos jóvenes a la vez antes de correr a abrazarse por primera vez después de cuatro años.

**Hola a todos! Se me ocurrió esta idea de fic y decidí empezarla.**

**Espero que les guste y que me dejen reviews y prometo actualizar pronto.**

**Si tienen alguna duda acerca del capítulo o de la historia, no duden en hacérmelo saber.**

**También si tienen sugerencias o quieren decirme que el fic es un absoluto desastre, me gustaría que lo dijesen ya que quiero mejorar mi escritura.**

**Pues nada más que decidir**

**Y me despido hasta la próxima!**


	2. Sentimientos

Hola a todos! Pues publico este capítulo tan pronto porque estos días me voy a ir de vacaciones y no tendré mucho tiempo para escribir y ya que este lo tenía escrito pues lo subo para que lo vayáis viendo. El próximo capítulo también lo tenía escrito pero ese lo dejaré para cuando vuelva de la playa! Jeje

Antes de empezar la historia, aclarar las edades y situaciones de James, Albus y Lily por si a alguien no le quedó claro.

**Lily** tiene 24 años y lleva seis años de relación con Scorpius (26). Trabaja en España en el Departamento de Relaciones Mágicas Internacionales de España.

**Albus **tiene 26 años, no tiene pareja ni la quiere. Tiene una empresa de importación y exportación de escobas voladoras en Estados Unidos.

**James **tiene 28 años y está casado con Liz (27) con la que tiene tres hijos, los mellizos Mara (5) y Mark (5) y la pequeña Roxanne (2). Trabaja como auror.

Ahora sí, ya pueden empezar a leer la historia. Ah! Los personajes no son míos, sino de J.K. Rowling salvo algunos que me he inventado.

**Capítulo 2**

Albus se aferró con fuerza a su hermana y sintió como ella temblaba bajo su abrazo conteniendo las ganas de llorar. Eso hizo que el joven también sintiese la enorme necesidad de llorar y decidió que no debía contenerse y ambos hermanos empezaron a llorar por el sufrimiento que les provocaba la situación en la que se encontraban.

Largos minutos pasaron desde que se abrazaran los jóvenes y Scorpius Malfoy observaba con un brillo de sorpresa en los ojos, como su novia se desmoronaba por segunda vez en el día. Eso lo hizo sentir débil y vulnerable, porque si había algo que caracterizaba a Lily Potter era que se mostraba fuerte en cualquier situación. Por eso Scorpius se sentía débil, porque aunque resultara irónico, la persona que tenía entereza en su relación era Lily y ahora estaba viendo como la situación superaba a la pelirroja.

Cuando Albus y Lily se separaron, el moreno miró la cara de su hermana y limpió sus lágrimas con delicadeza al mismo tiempo que la observaba. Esa era su pequeña Lily, su niña consentida, la niña consentida de los hermanos Potter como solían decir en Hogwarts. La verdad es que la notaba tan cambiada. Su larga melena pelirroja rizada, ahora llegaba a la mitad de su espalda y estaba lisa, sus ojos castaños que antes brillaban con picardía y diversión, ahora estaban con un apagado castaño y lo que más le sorprendió fue su vestimenta, ya no era aquella niña que andaba siempre con chandales muggles, no ahora se la veía con un elegante conjunto de chaqueta y falda marrón, con un jersey de cuello alto negro y unas botas altas con tacón de aguja. _Nuestra niña está hecha toda una mujer, James._

Lily observó a su hermano y se dio cuenta de que el joven había mejorado mucho en esos años que no lo había visto. _Seguro que todas las mujeres andan loquitas por el. _

Sus ojos verdes seguían teniendo aquel hermoso brillo que los caracterizaba, aunque ahora estaban algo apagados debido a la tristeza que Albus, al igual que ella, sentía. Era un hombre alto y con un buen cuerpo, vestido con un elegante traje de Armani se veía imponente.

"Lamento interrumpirvos chicos pero creo que deberíamos ir saliendo, ya no queda nadie aquí y pronto vendrán los próximos trasladores."

Albus observó al que durante siete años fue su contrincante en Quiddicht, ambos formaran parte del equipo de Quiddicht jugando Albus como buscador y Scorpius como cazador, pero ambos jóvenes fueron elegidos como capitanes de su equipo en su sexto año. Nunca se habían llevado ni bien ni mal, tenían la típica relación de "Hola y adiós", mas sin embargo, cuando Scorpius empezó su relación con Lily, ambos jóvenes habían compartido buenos momentos juntos y podía decirse que eran amigos.

"Scorpius, encantado de verte, cuanto tiempo" dijo Albus mientras se acercaba a estrecharle la mano.

"Lo mismo puedo decir Albus, que os parece si vamos saliendo" contestó el rubio mientras estrechaba la mano del moreno.

"Podemos aparecernos en la entrada de San Mungo ya directamente, ¿qué os parece chicos?" dijo Lily con la voz aun un poco tomada de haber llorado.

Los otros dos jóvenes asintieron y en cuestión de segundos ya no había nadie en el lugar de llegada de los trasladores.

Harry Potter llevaba sentado en aquel sofá, en la habitación de su hijo, 3 días. Sus ojos verdes reflejaban toda la tristeza que albergaba su corazón, ya no estaban aquellos ojos verdes que brillaban con la felicidad que tenía desde que había formado su propia familia, ahora mismo estaban totalmente apagados, sin rastro de brillo. Se sentía tremendamente culpable por lo que estaba viviendo su hijo, ya que pensaba que de no ser porque era su hijo, aquel loco no lo habría atacado con tanta fiereza. Cerró los ojos y recordó ese momento.

_**Flashback**_

_En aquel gran precipicio había tres personas, una justo al borde del precipicio, ese era James Potter, se encontraba desarmado después de haber luchado con el ex-mortífago _

_que lo apuntaba con la varita, Rabastan Lestrange y al otro lado de Rabastan se encontraba Harry Potter apuntando al propio Rabastan con su varita._

"_Niñito Potter, sintiéndolo mucho, bueno mejor dicho, no lo siento, vas a pagar tu el precio de lo que hizo tu padre, ¿quieres saber lo que hizo? Tu padre mató al Señor Oscuro y por su culpa murió la esposa de mi hermano, la mujer de la que siempre ¡ESTUVE ENAMORADO! La verdad, tenía pensado matar a la traidora de sangre de tu madre, pero no puedo desperdiciar esta estupenda ocasión que tengo, de ella ya me ocuparé en otro momento" Rabastan decía todo esto con un brillo de locura en los ojos que inspiraba miedo._

"_OCUPNEO ARAGNEO" gritó finalmente apuntando a James, cuyos ojos se abrieron con miedo al sentir el golpe en su pecho e ir cayendo hacia atrás, el joven dirigió una última mirada a su padre y cayó por el acantilado._

"_¡¡NO!!" Harry corrió hacia el precipicio y realizando un hechizo no verbal frenó la caída y logró que no fuera tan catastrófica como hubiera sido. Se dio la vuelta y vio que Rabastan todavía seguía ahí con la cabeza medio inclinada y mirándolo con una sonrisa perversa. Sintió tanto odio en ese momento que gritó con todas sus fuerzas:_

"_¡¡AVADA KEDAVRA!!" El mortífago simplemente siguió sonriendo hasta que el rayo le dio y cayó muerto con esa sonrisa._

_**Fin flashback**_

Harry se levantó y se acercó a la cama en la que dormía inconsciente su hijo mayor, cogió su mano entre las suyas y se dispuso a hablar.

"James, hijo, no sabes cuanto lamento que hayas sido tu el que tuviera que pagar por mi pasado; tu no te lo mereces, tu menos que nadie cuando lo único que quisiste siempre fue ser feliz, conseguir el trabajo de tus sueños y tener una familia." Harry respiró profundo y con una mano apartó suavemente el flequillo azabache que cubría la frente de su hijo. "Todavía recuerdo cuando tenías cinco años y querías que te llevará conmigo a las misiones diciendo que tu también serías auror y tenías que practicar, ojalá no hubieras querido ser auror como yo y te hubieras dedicado al Quiddicht como tu madre, que tan bien se te daba.Y ahora por mi culpa estás así, lo siento tanto" Harry se derrumbó y lloró como había estado llorando los tres pasados días.

En ese momento entró en la habitación una joven castaña de ojos verdeazulados, que sonrió con tristeza al ver a su suegro otra vez derrumbándose. Se acercó a el lentamente y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

"Harry, tu hijo no querría verte sufrir así." respiró hondo antes de continuar "Nos contaste a todos como fue la historia y sabes bien que nadie cree que tengas la culpa, esto podía haber pasado tanto si fuera tu hijo como si no, porque siendo auror es bien sabido que siempre se corre peligro."

Harry volteó a ver a su nuera y sintió la necesidad de abrazarla. La joven había sido tan buena desde siempre con todos ellos, era un año más joven que su hijo y había ido a la casa Ravenclaw, había sido amiga de la familia desde antes de empezar Hogwarts ya que eran vecinos en el propio Valle de Godric. Para el, había sido una grata sorpresa enterarse de que su hijo y ella estaban juntos. Ella fue la que le dio a James la madurez necesaria para afrontar la vida y finalmente habían formado una hermosa familia juntos, que ahora se veía truncada con este accidente.

Notó como Liz intentaba no llorar y tenía pequeños espasmos al intentar controlarse. _"Llorar te ayudará"_ le susurró al oído, eso fue todo lo que la joven necesitó para desahogarse y lloraron ambos juntos por el dolor de un hijo y de un esposo.

**¿Qué les pareció este nuevo capítulo? ¿Horrendo, normalito, se puede mejorar? Me gustaría saber sus opiniones.**

**Hacer unas cuantas aclaraciones antes de acabar.**

**Estos primeros capítulos son las presentaciones de los personajes y las explicaciones de la situación de las vidas de los personajes. Como podeis ver, en el primer capítulo se explicó algo de la vida de Lily y Albus y hoy de James, pero en el próximo o próximos capítulos tengo pensado explicar con más detalle el porqué del rechazo al amor de Albus.**

**El hechizo que lanza Rabastan ha sido invención mía, así que si coincide o es semejante a algún otro, será por pura casualidad ya que no ha sido copiado.**

**Acerca del ataque a James, decidí poner a un exmortífago porque no creo que hubieran desaparecido tan rápidamente y siempre habría alguno que guardaría bastante rencor a Harry.**

**Ahora me toca agradecer los reviews recibidos por parte de:**

_Fabs Weasley:_** Con respecto a sí saldrá o no del coma, se verá con el tiempo, pero por ahora se quedará así, porque supongo que terminaré la historia más o menos cuando pase algo relevante con el coma. Sí, tengo pensado que salgan los demás familiares, porque se irá viendo a lo largo de los capítulos, las diferentes formas de cómo tomaron la situación de James. **

**Muchas gracias por mandar el review, me alegró muchísimo.**

_Sol potter black: _**La verdad es que se ve más a menudo lo de Rose y Scorpius, ahí te doy la razón, pero es que me apetecía cambiarlo un poco y ponerle a Lily. Con respecto al coma, a mi también me da muchísima lástima James porque es de mis personajes favoritos, pero bueno, ya se verá con el tiempo lo que pasa con el. Con respecto a la mujer que fastidió a Albus, se sabrá muy pronto quien es, en los próximos capítulos, porque tengo pensado hacer que tenga un papel algo importante en esta historia.**

**Muchas gracias también por mandar el review, os lo agradezco muchísimo y siempre me alegra mucho recibirlos.**


	3. Encuentros

**Capítulo 3**

Ginny Potter se encontraba en la entrada de San Mungo con sus tres pequeños nietos, ya que ellos estaban demasiado cansados de estar allí dentro. Se sentía mal al mirar al pequeño Mark, tan parecido a su hijo que le recordaba cuando James aun tenía cinco años y enloquecía por poder jugar a los aurores.

En esos momentos se fijo en el trío que se acercaba a la entrada del hospital, un joven rubio y otro moreno y una chica pelirroja. Su corazón dio un vuelco y corrió a recibirlos.

"¡Lily!¡Albus!" gritó al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a sus dos hijos. "Mis niños, como me alegro de que hayáis podido venir, vuestro hermano n..nos…."

Ginny no fue capaz de terminar la frase y su hija la abrazó con fuerza.

Albus se quedó mirando a los tres niños que se acercaban a ellos, los dos mayores llevaban a la más pequeña cogida de la mano y los miraban con desconcierto, pero la niña más grande si reconoció a Albus y soltando la mano de su hermana se tiró a los brazos de su tío que se había agachado para quedar a su nivel.

"¡Tío Al! Tenía muchas ganas de verte" el joven le sonrió dándole un beso y dejándola en el suelo se acercó a los otros dos niños mientras la niña cogía de nuevo de la mano a la más pequeña. "¿No me reconoces Mark, no recuerdas quien te trajó tu primera escoba voladora?" El pequeño lo miró con sus ojos castaños y su cara mostró que se había dado cuenta quien era y al igual que su hermana saltó a los brazos de su tío dándole lo que el consideraba un abrazo de hombres.

Lily, Scorpius y Ginny se acercaron al pequeño grupo y mientras Ginny cogía en brazos a Roxanne, Lily se acercó a la otra niña y le dijo:

"¿Te acuerdas de mí?"

La niña la miró fijamente durante unos segundos y poniéndose roja, negó con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que la agachaba para que no viesen que se ponía roja. Los demás sonrieron, sabían perfectamente que la niña era demasiado parecida a la madrina de su padre y le gustaba mucho demostrar que sabía las cosas, a pesar de tener solo cinco años. Lily sonrió con ternura y levantándole la cara le dijo:

"Es normal que no te acuerdes porque hace mucho que no me ves, yo soy tu tía Lily."

Mara recordó entonces las historias que le contaba su padre de cuando iba a Hogwarts con sus dos hermanos pequeños y se dio cuenta que la pequeña pelirroja que salía en las fotos con su hermano y su tío Albus era esa mujer hermosa que estaba enfrente suya. Sin previo aviso, la niña la abrazó con fuerza y ambas cayeron hacia atrás mientras el resto reían.

Cinco minutos después, todos subían hacia la habitación 547, Ginny hablando con Scorpius, Albus con los mellizos agarrados de las manos y Lily con la pequeña Roxanne en brazos.

"¿Sabéis una cosa? Nunca pensé que James siendo tan rebelde como era de niño fuera a ser el primero en asentar la cabeza, me refiero a que fuera a tener niños tan pronto. Siempre pensé que el primero serías tu, Al" comentó Lily con una sonrisa nostálgica.

"Lo cierto es que los niños hicieron cambiar mucho a vuestro hermano, yo jamás pensé que fuera a ser tan buen padre como es y para ser sincera estos pequeños ahora mismo son lo mejor que tengo, me alegran el día cada vez que vienen a vernos a mí y a Harry." Continuó Ginny con algunas lágrimas en los ojos. Scorpius pasó su brazo por encima de sus hombros y le sonrió dándole ánimos. Ginevra le miró con dulzura y le acarició el brazo agradeciéndole. "Chicos, es esta, ya hemos llegado."

El pequeño grupo se paró ante la puerta blanca y fue Ginny la que se acercó a abrirla y fueron entrando todos hasta que Albus cerró la puerta cuando entró de último.

Ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de la enfermera que se había quedado mirando fijamente al pequeño grupo, en especial a cierto joven que había entrado.

Los dos hermanos Potter sintieron un dolor terrible en el corazón al ver a su hermano acostado en la cama, conectado a máquinas y con la certeza de que, aunque corrieran a despertarlo tirándose encima de el como cuando eran pequeños, no despertaría y se pondría a correr detrás de ellos gritándoles por haberlo despertado.

Su dolor fue aun mayor cuando vieron como su padre y cuñada lloraban abrazados. Los ojos de Lily empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas y notó como Scorpius se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba por detrás para darle fuerzas.

Albus sintió que los niños se soltaban y corrían hacia donde estaba su madre y abuelo y no fue capaz de detenerlos porque se había quedado en shock, no era capaz de sobreponerse a la situación.

"Mami, abuelo, no lloréis" gritaron los dos niños corriendo a abrazarse a los dos mayores que en esos momentos se separaban y cogían en brazos a cada uno de ellos.

Harry dirigió su verde mirada al grupo que acababa de llegar y cuando vio a sus dos hijos, sintió de nuevo ganas de llorar, se acercó lentamente a ellos, dejando a Mara con su madre y cuando estuvo a la misma altura que los jóvenes, abrazó primero a Albus con fuerza al ver a la persona que mejor lo escuchaba y sabía entender.

Cuando se separó de el miró a su hija, a la niña de sus ojos, su dulce y pequeña princesa que estaba hecha toda una mujer, ella lo miró y sintió que las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, le pasó la pequeña Roxanne a su novio y se abrazó a su padre._ "Mi niña, que tanto te he echado de menos_" susurró Harry a Lily.

Cuando Harry se separó de Lily, ésta y Albus se acercaron lentamente a la cama en la que se encontraba su hermano. Lily cerró los ojos y salió corriendo del cuarto y detrás de ella Scorpius quien se disculpó educadamente antes de salir tras la joven pelirroja.

Albus, sin embargo, se quedó mirando a su hermano y cogió su mano apretándola con cariño mientras recordaba el último momento que ambos habían vivido solos.

_**Flashback**_

_James y Albus se encontraban en el cuarto de la hija menor del primero mientras cambiaba los pañales de la pequeña de tan solo un año._

"_Albus, deberías aclarar todo ese asunto con Megan, a mi me resulta un poco extraño que ella te hubiese engañado."_

_El joven de ojos verdes lo miró con pesar antes de responder._

"_James, la vi, ¿entiendes? El la estaba besando y ella le estaba respondiendo. Me duele tanto pensar que confié en ella durante tanto tiempo." Una sonrisa triste se formó en el rostro de Albus antes de continuar "Tenía pensado pedirle que nos casáramos, ya llevábamos dos años juntos y ella me juraba que estaba enamorada de mí, que lo había olvidado, pero justo esa tarde…" suspiró antes de continuar profundizando en los recuerdos que se agolpaban en su corazón "la vi con él, el que le hizo tanto daño y le amargó sus años en Hogwarts, y yo como un estúpido pensé que podría llegar a quererme, iba a quedarme aquí definitivamente por ella ¿sabes? Pero ahora no podré volver aquí y menos confiar en una mujer" suspiró " bueno en las que son de la familia si" intentó bromear para quitarle hierro al asunto. _

_Su hermano lo miró con pesar y le dio un abrazo._

"_Voy a extrañarte, ¿sabes? Espero que sí porque te lo digo cada vez que nos despedimos." _

_Ambos hermanos se sonrieron y después de que James acostará a Roxanne que se había quedado dormida, salieron juntos de la habitación._

_**Fin flashback**_

"James, hermano, tienes que salir de esta." susurró Albus antes de soltar la mano de su hermano.

Lily se encontraba sentada en la puerta del hospital con los brazos tapando su cabeza y llorando cuando notó que alguien se sentaba a su lado y le cogía una mano para apretarla confortablemente. Lily no necesitó voltear a ver quien era porque reconocería ese olor a menta que desprendía su novio en cualquier lugar del mundo.

"No puedo soportar ver así a mi hermano, no puedo. Scorpius, el siempre ha sido la persona que más me ha apoyado. ¿Recuerdas que el fue el que nos ayudó a que mi familia aceptará que nos fueramos juntos a vivir a España?

Ambos jóvenes recordaron aquella cena en la que James los había defendido contra toda su familia, ante la sorpresa de ellos mismos incluidos, que no pensaban que fuera a haber alguien dispuesto a enfrentarse a todos por ellos.

_**Flashback**_

_En la mesa se encontraban sentados Harry, Ginny, Albus, James, Liz con su abultada barriga de ocho meses , Lily y Scorpius. _

_Los dos últimos tenían sus manos agarradas por debajo de la mesa mientras pedían a Merlín que todo saliera bien. En cuanto comentaron lo de irse a vivir juntos a España, los gritos se empezaron a oír._

"_Lily, ¿no creerás que te vamos a dejar ir a un país extranjero con un chico con el que estás teniendo una relación pasajera?" exclamó su madre._

"_No consentiremos que nuestra hija se vaya a vivir sola con un hombre cuando solo tienes dieciocho años" apoyó Harry a su esposa._

_Fue en ese momento en que su hermano mayor se fijó en los ojos de su hermana y vio tristeza profunda en ellos, al igual que en Scorpius. Si había algo que James hacía perfectamente, era darse cuenta cuando dos personas estaban realmente enamoradas, y ese era el caso, fue por eso que decidió intervenir._

"_Papá, mamá, ¿es que no veis lo que estáis haciendo? Ellos dos se quieren, se ve a las leguas y lo único que os están pidiendo es que aceptéis su relación para poder formar un futuro juntos, aunque sea en otro país, pero que más da, eso es lo que ambos quieren. Les han ofrecido un puesto excelente, mucha gente más experimentada no han tenido esa oportunidad y a ellos se la conceden porque los ven con futuro. ¿Queréis fastidiar el prometedor futuro que pueden tener por una tontería así?"_

_Tras las palabras de James, se formó un silencio sepulcral en la mesa en la que tanto Ginny como Harry se miraron y como siempre, se entendieron sin que hicieran falta palabras, solo con mirarse a los ojos. _

"_Está bien, podéis iros juntos a España" suspiró vencido Harry Potter._

_**Fin flashback**_

Siguieron los dos sentados juntos con sus manos agarradas hasta que llegaron el resto de las personas que estaban en la habitación.

"Chicos, vamos a ir a comer algo a casa, hemos dejado a James con mi madre…"

"¿La abuela está aquí? Voy a verla" exclamó Lily levantándose, pero Ginny la detuvo.

"Espera, ella necesita estar un rato a solas con James y nos dijo que nos fueramos a comer y que luego ya nos veríamos por la tarde"

Lily aceptó a regañadientes y fue en ese momento en que todos se desaparecieron, partiendo hacia la casa familiar de los Potter.

**Bueno pues aquí estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo antes de lo que tenía previsto, pero como me vine antes de la playa decidí publicarlo ya que tenía tiempo.**

**En el que como veis he tratado los sentimientos de Lily y Albus al ver a su hermano.**

**Este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito, no es que sea mucho, pero si es el más grande que he escrito hasta ahora para esta historia.**

**Pronto se sabrá más acerca de la relación entre Albus y la chica que le destrozó el corazón y tengo pensado complicarle un poco más la vida a Lily ya que ella, a pesar de la situación, es la que cuenta con más apoyo y tiene la vida más solucionada.**

**Como siempre, si tienen alguna duda, díganmelo y yo se la resuelvo. De la misma manera si tienen alguna sugerencia o propuesta sobre el fic me encantaría que me la dijeran también porque me gustaría que me diesen ideas.**

**También decir que si recibo más de cuatro reviews prometo actualizar en menos de cinco días ya que el próximo capítulo lo que tengo listo.**

**Ahora diré unas cuantas indicaciones para próximos capítulos.**

**Que la hija pequeña de James se llame Roxanne tiene un motivo en especial.**

**La antigua relación de Albus y su chica tendrá bastante importancia en la historia.**

**La joven saldrá pronto a la luz.**

**La relación de Scorpius y Lily se verá fastidiada por la llegada de una tercera persona que significó mucho en la vida de uno de los dos. **

**Va a haber cambios en el estado de James.**

**Estas son algunas pistas de lo que pasará en próximos capítulos, si quieren saber que es lo que ocurre ya saben pásense a leer.**

**Y cuantos más reviews reciba, más inspiración tendré! **

**Ahora solo queda agradecer los reviews que me mandaron:**

_**Niernath: **_**Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia y te animo a que si puedes sigas dejando reviews. Muchas gracias por pasarte a leer y dejar un review. Espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo. Saludos!**

_**Sol potter black:**_** me encantan tus reviews! ****Jo! Me has dado una alegría al decir que te conmoví con la historia, me ha animado mucho para inspirarme! Jeje Como ves ya he tratado un poco a la chica de Albus y en el próximo capítulo se producirá el primer encuentro entre ambos. A Ginny como puedes ver la dejé para este nuevo capítulo. Muchísimas gracias por volverte a pasar a dejar un review y por leer mi historia! Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo. Saludos!**

_**Fabs Weasley: **_**muchas gracias por decir que casi te hizo llorar el capítulo, al igual que le dije a Sol, me ayuda mucho a inspirarme! La verdad es que a mi también me dio mucha pena hacerle pasar ese mal momento a Harry, pero era con mejor encajaba esa situación. Yo a Albus también me lo imagino muy muy BUENO! Jeje pero es que teniendo de padre a quien tiene, normal que lo sea! Jaja Muchas **

**gracias por leer y dejar un review. Y espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo. Saludos!**

_**Shia17Potter: **_** Muchas gracias por pasarte! Procuraré no ser muy mala con James y los niños pero todavía no garantizo nada. La verdad también me dan mucha pena ellos porque sí algo ocurre serán los que más sufran. Muchas gracias por leer y dejar review, espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo y que te animes a dejar reviews! Saludos! **

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! :)**


	4. Sorpresas y nuevos encuentros

**Capítulo 4**

Cuando Lily se apareció en el jardín de su antigua casa, una sonrisa triste se formó en su cara al pensar lo felices que había sido siempre viviendo en esa casa con sus dos hermanitos mayores que la trataban como una princesa. Entró de última a su casa y se dirigió al salón, donde se encontraba la estantería con todas las fotos familiares.

Había nuevas fotos desde la última vez que lo había visto. Desde pequeña le gustaba mirar todas esas fotos que reflejaban las personas más importantes que tenían. Su vista pasó de la foto de los siete hermanos Weasley, a la foto en la que salían sus padres con sus propios padrinos (Neville y Luna) y sus tíos Ron y Hermione a la foto en la que salían todos los primos juntos. Una sonrisa nostálgica se formó en su cara al verlos a todos tan jovencitos. Allí estaban todos; Victoire, Dominique, Louis, Molly, Lucy, Fred, Roxanne, Hugo, Rose, Albus, James y ella misma. Todos le estaban sonriendo y saludando con la mano y la joven tuvo que dejar la foto en su sitio al ver a James saludándola, le hacia sentir mal pensar que en una foto se veía tan feliz y alegre cuando en realidad se encontraba postrado en una cama sin signos de despertar. Se puso a recorrer su antigua casa hasta llegar a su habitación, sonrió al ver que sus padres todavía no habían quitado el cartelito de "_No pasar sin el permiso de Lily L.P."_, abrió la puerta y una sonrisa alegre se formó por primera vez en el día al ver su habitación, seguía como siempre, nada había cambiado desde que se había ido seis años atrás.

"Lily, dice tu madre que bajes a cenar"

Lily se dio la vuelta y sonrió a su cuñada asintiendo mientras se acercaba a ella y ambas bajaban juntas a la cocina. Allí ya estaban todos sentados, sonrió burlona al ver a Scorpius un poco incómodo al verse algo fuera de lugar en la situación, pero se acercó a el y lo abrazó por detrás mientras le daba un beso.

"Demostraciones amorosas frente a mi no, por favor, a no ser que queráis traumatizarme" bromeó Albus para evitar el tenso silencio que había en la cocina.

"Lo que pasa querido hermanito es que estás celoso porque tu no tienes de eso" contestó la pelirroja sacando infantilmente la lengua.

"Ya, claro, ¿para que quiero una novia? ¿Para que me haga mimos y me haga la comida? Para eso vuelvo a casa y estoy con mamá" le contestó su hermano.

Unas leves risas se escucharon en la cocina que hicieron que el ambiente fuera más tranquilo y ameno.

"Mamá, la comida está excelente, lo que más hecho de menos es tu riquísima comida" dijo Albus con la boca llena.

"Albus Severus cuando vayas a hablar, tragas antes de hacerlo porque aunque tengas veintiséis años, si me veo en la necesidad te castigaré, ¿me entiendes?" le dijo su madre seriamente, pero luego se acercó a el y dándole un beso continuó "pero me alegra que me hallas dicho que te gusta mi comida."

Al acabar de comer, Lily, Albus y Scorpius salieron a jugar al jardín con los mellizos mientras el resto recogía la cocina.

"Chicos, creo que me voy a ir a acostar que no me encuentro muy bien ya que la comida parece que me hizo mal, avisadme cuando vayáis para el hospital." Dijo la pelirroja antes de entrar a la casa para dirigirse a su cuarto.

Albus notó como Scorpius miraba fijamente la puerta por la que acababa de entrar su hermana y sonriendo, palmeó amistosamente su espalda diciéndole:

"Vete con ella, que se que estás preocupado, ya me ocupo yo de estos dos pequeños demonios que no son tan difíciles de tratar."

Scorpius le sonrió agradecidamente antes de salir a buscar a Lily. A Albus no le importó que el joven no le hubiera dicho "_Gracias_" ya que sabía que el joven era una persona muy discreta y vergonzosa al cual le costaba decir las cosas. Le sorprendió muchísimo la facilidad de palabra que el chico tenía con su hermana, con ella si que se mostraba abierto y cariñoso, solo con ella. Sacudiendo su cabeza como alejando el pensamiento dijo "_El amor cambia a las personas_" antes de acercarse a los mellizos para jugar con ellos al escondite o a lo que ellos quisieran.

-o-0-o-

Molly Weasley quería a todos sus nietos por igual, pero todos sabían que tenía una cierta predilección por James y solamente su marido sabía porque era. James había sido desde pequeño bastante similar a su hijo Fred, el hijo que perdió en la Batalla de Hogwarts. En los días que recordaba a Fred, hablaba con Ginny para poder ir a visitarla y ver al pequeño James hacer una de sus múltiples travesuras, al ver eso pensaba que en el chico había algo de Fred por parte de su madre.

Cada vez que recordaba cuando Harry se apareció en la Madriguera, pálido como un cadáver y había pronunciado las palabras "_James está muy grave en San Mungo_" volvió a sentir el mismo dolor que sentía cada vez que pensaba en Fred, pero en esa ocasión no podía deleitarse mirando a su nieto más similar a Fred, porque era él el que estaba el esa camilla y era lo que hacía que recordara a Fred también. Estaba sufriendo por el dolor de un hijo y de un nieto.

"Mi pequeño James, tienes que ponerte bien por favor, hazlo por mí, por tus niños que tanto te adoran, por Liz, por tus hermanos, por tus padres, por toda tu familia que te quiere y que está sufriendo al verte así" susurraba Molly mientras acariciaba suavemente la cara de James. Lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos y agarró la mano de James y empezó a acariciarla mientras la besaba.

Fue en ese momento en el que Arthur Weasley entraba a la habitación con Ron, Hermione y sus dos hijos. Los cinco miraron comprensivamente a Molly y fue Arthur el que se acercó a ella para separarla de James.

"Vamos a comer algo querida, que llevas tres días sin comer nada."

"Arthur no p..pue..edo co..comer cuando m..mi niño está así" sollozaba Molly mientras se dejaba llevar por su esposo hacia la puerta de salida.

Hermione Weasley miraba a su ahijado tumbado en la cama con un nudo en el estómago. Era tan extraño ver a la persona más inquieta que conocía tanto tiempo quieta sin moverse. Como había hecho el resto de los días que había ido a verlo, se acercó a el, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le acarició la frente, apartando unos cuantos mechones de su flequillo. Ron se acercó a ella por detrás y simplemente abrazó a su esposa por la espalda, ocultando su cara en el hombro de ella.

Rose y Hugo Weasley se sentían mal, ese era el primer día que iban a ver a su primo y se quedaron plantados en la puerta, no eran capaces de ver a su primo así, el chico más inquieto de todo Hogwarts tirado en una cama sin poder moverse.

-o-0-o-

Cerca de las cinco de la tarde, la familia Potter y Scorpius se aparecieron en San Mungo para ir junto a James. Harry se había quedado descansando (mejor dicho, lo habían obligado a quedarse) junto con los mellizos y Roxanne que estaban agotados.

Lily seguía encontrándose algo mal y había decidido hacerse un chequeo ya de paso que estaba allí. Así que el grupo se separó, por un lado fueron Lily y Scorpius hacía el consultorio de un doctor y por el otro fueron Ginny, Albus y Liz hacía la habitación de James. Cuando se estaban acercando al cuarto se oyó una voz a sus espaldas.

"Albus Potter, ¿podemos hablar un momento?"

El joven se quedó paralizado por el shock de volver a oír aquella voz, lentamente se dio la vuelta para encontrarse frente a frente con el motivo de su rechazo al amor, Megan Goldstein.

Miró a su madre que ya estaba adoptando su clásico gesto de madre defensora y protectora y le asintió mientras les indicaba con la cabeza que fuesen entrando. Ginny lo miró una última vez y junto con Liz entró a la habitación diciendo:

"Como vuelvas a hacerlo algo a mi hijo, te aseguro que no saldrás bien parada" y cerró la puerta sin dejarle contestar.

-o-0-o-

Lily y Scorpius se encontraban sentados delante de la mesa del doctor, le habían hecho unos análisis y otras pruebas y en esos momentos estaban esperando por el resultado.

"Jovencita, lo que tu tienes no es nada grave, es algo normal que les pasa a la mayoría de las mujeres." Suspiró brevemente y le dijo "Estás embarazada."

Lily simplemente se quedó mirándolo fijamente sin moverse, mientras Scorpius caía desmayado al suelo al resbalar por la silla.

-o-0-o-

Albus miraba fijamente los ojos azules de la mujer rubia que estaba frente a el. Ella también lo miraba fijamente. Parecía que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a hablar, hasta que finalmente Albus fue el que rompió el tenso momento.

"Veo que ha cambiado el color de su pelo, si mal no recuerdo antes era castaña" comentó en un tono frío e indiferente que hizo que la joven frente a él sintiera un nudo en la garganta al darse cuenta que sería más difícil de lo que pensaba aclarar las cosas con el joven.

"Al, yo…"

"Señorita Goldstein, no me llamé Al, eso solo se lo permito a gente con la que tengo un mínimo grado de confianza. Usted dirígase a mí como señor Potter." Interrumpió Albus cínicamente a la muchacha frente a él. La chica sintió como unas lágrimas se iban acumulando en sus ojos, pero ella era fuerte y no permitiría que los desplantes que le pudiera decir Albus fueran a impedir que ella pudiese aclarar las cosas con el chico.

"De acuerdo, _Señor Potter_" recalcó las dos últimas palabras con especial énfasis "quería decirle si no le importaría tomar un café conmigo para aclarar cierto asunto que tenemos pendiente" contestó ella altivamente. Por mucho que supiera que ella había sido la culpable, no iba a permitir que Albus la tratara como basura.

Albus alzó una ceja mirándola despectivamente y le contestó:

"Señorita Goldstein, mi hermano se encuentra hospitalizado en este hospital y vine exclusivamente para estar con él y MI familia, mi tiempo es demasiado importante para perderlo con usted, además, usted y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar, ya quedó bastante claro hace un año" acabó de decir Albus mientras entraba en la habitación y cerraba la puerta dejando a la joven rubia al otro lado mientras lágrimas caían de sus ojos azules.

**Otro nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Como veis ya he puesto el primer encuentro entre la pareja Albus-Megan y muy pronto tengo pensado desvelar quien es el tercero en discordia en este trío amoroso.**

**He hecho que Lily esté embarazada para que cuando aparezca esa persona que va a fastidiar su perfecta relación sea más complicado todo el asunto. **

**Espero que dejen reviews, dando su opinión que se agradecen y espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo. Como podéis ver he cumplido mi palabra de que actualizaría en menos de 5 días. Así que si vuelvo a recibir cinco o más reviews, prometo actualizar en el mismo tiempo.**

**Agradecer a todas las personas que dejan reviews y a las que leen y no firman pues gracias también por pasarse y decirles que se animen a dejar sus opiniones!**

__

_**Sol potter black: **_**Ola! Bueno como ves he actualizado pronto, espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo, no es gran cosa pero es lo que me salió! Jeje**

**Sí, eres perceptiva, la enfermera era Megan y el gran amor en la vida de Albus, ella tendrá un papel importante en este fic y eso se sabrá en próximos capítulos. A mí también me da pena lo de Lily y Scorpius y dará rabia la situación por la que empiezan los problemas, pero bueno eso ya lo verás en próximos capítulos. Muchas gracias por pasarte a leer y dejar siempre un review! Te lo agradezco un montonazo! Besos!**

_**Fabs Weasley:**_** Muy pronto se sabrán las razones por las cuales Megan dejó en ese estado a Al, espero que te gustará el primer encuentro que hice entre la parejita. A Lily como ves, he hecho que esté embarazada y en el próximo capítulo se sabrá que es lo que va a pasar porque aparecerá esa tercera persona. Muchas gracias a ti también por dejar siempre review y por pasarte a leer! Besos!**

_**Luchiana.21: **_**Ola! Muchas gracias por animarte a dejar un review! Te lo agradezco un montón" Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo. A mi también me gusta más la pareja Scorpius/Lily, supongo que es porque como siempre lo ponen con Rose, me gusta llevar la contraria Xd. Con respecto a la tercera persona en discordia, admito que estuve a punto de poner a Rose, pero cambie de idea, lo sabrás en próximos capítulos. Gracias por pasarte a leer y dejar un review! Besos**

_**Niernath: **_**Ola! Por supuesto que me puedes llamar Dak, por mí encantada! Jeje**

**Con respecto a los flashback, el de Harry vendría siendo el del ataque pero tengo pensado poner uno en una situación de los gemelos y el de Ginny lo verás en algún capítulo próximo. Gracias por pasarte siempre a dejar review y leer mi historia! Besos!**

_**Shia17Potter: **_**Como viste en el capítulo, Molly necesita estar con el, porque le recuerda muchísimo a su hijo Fred y la situación se le hace horrible. La pobre sufrió mucho con la muerte de su hijo y sus nietos fueron los que la ayudaron enormemente a salir adelante. Gracias por pasarte siempre a leer y dejar un review! Besos!**

**Nos vemos pronto y hasta otra! :)**


	5. Ciertos recuerdos

**Capítulo 5**

Ginny vio entrar a su hijo con la misma furia que veía llegar a su propio esposo cuando algo lo traía muy enfadado, era increíble lo mucho que ambos se parecían, incluso en muchos de los gestos que ambos tenían. Sonrió para sí misma sabiendo ya el resultado del encuentro entre su hijo y la "furcia" como ella misma le llamaba. Nunca había tenido nada en contra de esa niña, cuando ella y su hijo estaban juntos, le encantaba cuando la llevaba a casa y tenían agradables conversaciones juntas; pero nunca le perdonaría todo el daño que le hizo pasar a su hijo y todavía le hacía pasar, porque si de algo estaba segura Ginny Weasley, era de que Albus todavía estaba enamorado de Megan.

Albus cuando entró a la habitación de su hermano lo hizo con tanta furia que no se fijo en quien estaba dentro. Fue en el momento en que se relajó que su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver a Rose.

"¡Rose!" mediogritó sorprendido al verla y en dos zancadas llegó junto a ella para abrazarla. "Cuanto tiempo sin verte, ¿cómo te va?"

"Digamos que voy tirando, estoy trabajando en el Departamente de Misterios"

"Caramba, menudo empleo que tienes, ¡muchas felicidades! Yo sabía que llegarías lejos." Se volteó hacia su primo menor y continuó "¡Hugo! Dios mio debes tener a todas las mujeres loquitas detrás de ti." El chico solo le sonrió algo sonrojado, siempre había sido muy tímido para esas cosas. "Tía Hermione, tu siempre tan hermosa" le dijo a la sonriente mujer dándole un beso en la mejilla. "Y mi tío siempre tan tan Weasley" dijo finalmente sin otra cosa que se le ocurriera para decir, dándole un abrazo mientras el resto reía del momento.

Cinco minutos más tarde, una mortalmente seria Lily y un pálido Scorpius entraban en la habitación. El joven se sentó al lado de Rose Weasley sin fijarse ni quien era y Lily se dirigió junto a su hermano y se sentó cogiéndole la mano y acercando su cara a la oreja del joven le susurró: _"James, voy a tener un bebé, ¿sabes qué? Es un niño y le voy a llamar como tú con la condición de que te recuperes muy pronto."_ Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se levantó para mirar al resto de personas que miraban a ambos jóvenes sorprendidos por el comportamiento que ambos estaban teniendo.

"Scorpius levántate y ponte a mi lado que voy a anunciarlo"

El chico perdió el poco color que le podía quedar y temblorosamente se levantó y se colocó a un lado de la joven.

"Bueno antes de nada; Hugo, primito, estoy muy feliz de verte, lo mismo que a ti, Rose, tenemos tantas cosas de las que hablar, y a mis tíos por supuesto lo mismo, que me alegra mucho vervos. Pero bueno, voy a decir lo que tengo que decir antes de que me 

domine el miedo como a otros" dirigió una mirada a Scorpius que se encogió levemente "estoy embarazada de dos meses, va a ser un niño y lo llamaré James."

Hubo distintos tipos de reacciones. Hugo y Rose simplemente se quedaron quietos sin saber si levantarse a felicitarlos o quedarse quietos por el tono que la joven había usado, a Ron se le pusieron coloradas las orejas e hizo el amago de levantarse de no ser porque Hermione lo detuvo mientras continuaba con la boca abierta, Ginny abrió de sobremanera los ojos al igual que Albus y miraba de Lily a Scorpius y de Scorpius a Lily, mientras que Liz fue la única que se levantó a abrazar a la joven felicitándola y dándole las gracias por el nombre para el niño. Tras ver que ambas jóvenes sollozaban unidas en un abrazo el resto se levantó a felicitar a ambos jóvenes, mientras que Ron y Albus le dieron un apretón algo más fuerte de lo normal a Scorpius para felicitarlo por su próxima paternidad.

-o-0-o-

Roxanne Weasley era una joven extremadamente parecida a su padre tanto física como mentalmente, siempre había sido el complemento perfecto de James. Toda la familia Weasley decía que eran como Fred y George, ambos eran aventureros, divertidos y darían lo que fuera por su familia.

No había ido a ver al hospital a James porque no se sentía capaz de verlo tirado en una cama sin poder moverse, había estado a punto de ir muchas veces pero cada vez que llegaba a la entrada, salía corriendo. Con tristeza recordó el peor momento que había vivido junto a James.

**Flashback**

"_¡Roxy!"_

_La joven pelirroja se volteó a ver a su primo y mejor amigo._

"_¿Qué pasa, James?"_

"_Roxanne, tu eres medimaga, por favor ayuda a Elizabeth en el parto que se encuentra muy mal y tengo miedo de que no lleguemos a tiempo." sollozó James tapándose la cara con las manos._

_Había sido un momento horrible cuando había traído a la niña al mundo, la pequeña había sido sietemesina debido a una caída que su madre había sufrido y estuvieron a punto de perder a ambas mujeres de no ser por la rápida actuación de la pelirroja._

"_Roxanne, se llamara Roxanne, como su madrina y la mujer que le salvó la vida" fue lo último que susurró Liz antes de caer dormida._

**Fin flashback**

Tras ese breve recuerdo, la chica respiró hondo y decidió que no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras su mejor amigo se encontraba en esa situación. Se levantó y se dirigió a su laboratorio de Pociones para intentar encontrar una poción que pudiera ayudar a James.

-o-0-o-

Harry Potter se encontraba sentado en el sofá de su casa, con la pequeña Roxanne dormida en su brazo mientras que los gemelos veían gustosos una película muggle llamada "El rey León"

"Abuelo"

Harry miró al pequeño Mark y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al verlo tan igual a James.

"Dime, Mark."

"A mí no me va a pasar como Simba, ¿verdad?" preguntó con los ojos un poco llorosos.

"¿A que te refieres?" preguntó Harry sin entender la pregunta del niño.

"Papá no se va a morir como murió el padre de Simba, ¿verdad?" susurró bajando la cabeza mientras pequeñas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Harry respiró hondo y se maldijo por ponerles esa película a los niños, puesto que Mara ahora también lo miraba esperando la respuesta mientras lloraba silenciosamente.

Harry dejó suavemente a la pequeña niña dormida en el sofá y se sentó en el suelo, entre los gemelos, los sentó a ambos en su regazo y les contestó:

"Papá se va a poner bien porque el solo está dormido, os prometo que muy pronto se pondrá bien" sonrió tristemente acariciando la cara de los niños "sino, ¿cuándo os ha fallado vuestro abuelo en una promesa?"

Finalmente logró que los niños sonrieran y le dieran un beso en la mejilla mientras iban a su cuarto a buscar juguetes con los que jugar. Harry se quedó sentado en el suelo, deseando que lo que los niños le preguntaran no se cumpliera o sino una parte de si mismo moriría con su hijo.

-o-0-o-

Scorpius Malfoy se encontraba sentado en el sillón de la habitación del hospital mientras recordaba la conversación que había tenido con Lily al salir del consultorio.

**Flashback**

"_¿Qué vamos a hacer?"_

_Scorpius miró a su pelirroja novia y no supo que contestar. El no se sentía preparado para tener un hijo, tenía veintiséis años, pero nunca había cuidado de niños ni le habían gustado demasiado. Si hasta hace unas pocas semanas, estaba hablando con Dani González, su compañero de oficina, de que hasta que tuviera por lo menos treinta y cinco años no querría tener hijos porque el quería aprovechar su juventud para _

_disfrutar con Lily. Sin embargo pensó en lo mucho que quería a esa pelirroja terca y se dio cuenta que aunque sería muy difícil enfrentarse a esa situación juntos serían capaces de superarlo._

_El problema fue que cuando contestó no sono tan convincente como se esperaba, porque sonó como un débil "Siii" y teniendo en cuenta que se había desmayado con la noticia, entendió perfectamente la foribunda mirada que le dirigió la pelirroja antes de entrar en la habitación de James._

**Fin flashback**

Salió de sus pensamientos para ver como la familia de Ron Weasley se estaba despidiendo de la familia, dándoles ánimos y diciéndoles que volverían al día siguiente para verlos. Vio como todos salían y simplemente quedaban Ginny, Lily y el mismo. Albus había salido junto con Liz a tomar un poco el aire ya que la joven se había mareado y de paso los acompañaban hasta la salida.

"Señora Potter ¿le importa si Lily y yo salimos un momento? Tengo que hablar con ella un asunto de España y no me parece correcto hablarlo aquí molestándola a usted."

Lily lo miró y sabía que mentía, lo conocía tan bien que sabía bien que estaba mintiendo. Simplemente con fijarse que se estaba dirigiendo a su madre mirándola a los ojos pero no directamente y viendo como movía el pie derecho, sabía que mentía, mas sin embargo decidió que quería saber lo que el joven le iba a decir y prefería hablarlo a solas con el. Así que después del asentimiento de su madre, permitió que Scorpius la guiara hasta la cafetería del hospital.

_-o-0-o-_

Cuando Ginny se quedó sola en la habitación, un nudo se formó en su garganta al irse acercando lentamente a la cama de su hijo. Era la primera vez que estaba sola con el desde que había ocurrido el accidente. Sintió que las lágrimas salían de sus ojos al ver a su niño, su pequeño James, en esa situación. Ella siempre quiso por igual a todos sus hijos, pero James había sido el primero, el primer hijo que había tenido con el hombre que más amaba en el mundo y también le había dado una de las mayores alegrías de la vida, que era la de tener nietos. Una sonrisa triste se formó en sus labios al recordar la conversación que ambos habían tenido al poco de saber que Liz estaba embarazada.

**Flashback**

_Ginny Weasley se encontraba sentada en el comedor de su casa viendo fotos de sus hijos cuando solamente eran unos niños._

"_En esa foto me parezco un montón a papá a pesar de que siempre fui más semejante a ti que a el" comentó a sus espaldas una voz suave._

_Ginny se dio la vuelta para ver a su hijo mayor mirarla con una sonrisa que se transmitía hasta en sus mismos ojos. Tenía un brillo especial desde que sabía que iba a ser padre._

"_James, no sabía que ibas a venir hoy. Siéntate aquí conmigo, si quieres claro."_

"_¡Mamá! ¿Por qué no iba a querer sentarme a tu lado? Si eres la persona que más me ha cuidado durante toda mi vida." Decía James mientras se sentaba a su lado._

_Ginny simplemente negó con la cabeza y puso el álbum de fotos entre ambos para que pudiera el también pudiera ver las fotos que ella misma estaba viendo. Se quedó mirándolo mientras el sonreía con ternura al observar una foto en la que Lily y el tiraban a Al en la piscina._

"_No puedo creer que mi hijo ya vaya a ser padre" James dejó de observar la foto al oír decir eso a su madre y su sonrisa se amplió._

"_La verdad es que hasta a mí me sorprende que yo haya sido el primero, siempre pensé que sería Al, pero para ser sincero nunca he estado tan feliz como ahora que se que voy a formar una familia como la que yo tuve cuando era pequeño" cerró los ojos como recordando y continuó "Una familia feliz con unos padre amorosos y unos hermanos estupendos, con el cambio de que ahora yo seré el padre y tendré que aprender a ser más responsable" abrió los ojos y cuando ambos se miraron se echaron a reír._

**Fin flashback**

"Es tan injusto que te esté pasando esto a ti, mi niño" susurró cogiéndole una mano "ahora que todo te estaba yendo bien, Roxanne había salido bien del parto, Liz y tu estabais mejor que nunca y los gemelos estaban mostrando sus primeros signos mágicos…" apoyó su cabeza en la mano de James y mientras seguía recordando momentos de su hijo siendo pequeño, se quedó dormida.

-o-0-o-

Scorpius y Lily habían cambiado de opinión y en vez de ir al bar del hospital, decidieron ir a uno de la ciudad y así caminaban un rato y despejaban sus ideas.

Ahora se encontraban sentados en un acogedor bar a unos dos kilómetros del hospital, Scorpius quería hablar pero Lily no lo miraba a la cara, simplemente estaba cruzada de brazos y miraba en otra dirección. _"Mira que es tozuda"_ pensaba el joven Malfoy.

"Li.."

"Scorpius ya se que tener un bebé no estaba en nuestros planes, lo admito, yo tampoco me sentía preparada pero en cuanto supe que íbamos a ser padres, una alegría lleno mi corazón y me sentí fatal cuando te desmayaste" lo cortó Lily con lágrimas en los ojos.

Scorpius se sintió mal, porque en un primer momento sintió miedo pero después se dio cuenta que tendría un hijo con Lily, la mujer que amaba y eso hacía que deseara con fuerzas ese bebé.

"Lily, mira yo.." pero una voz dulce lo cortó por segunda vez desde que llegaron al bar.

"¡Scorpy! Cuanto me alegro de verte."

-o-0-o-

**Actualizando en dos días y está vez a parte de porque recibí 5 reviews! Muchísimas gracias también porque necesitaba quitarme el estrés sentimental que tengo encima por culpa de un hombre! Jeje**

**Pero bueno, vamos a lo que vamos… al fic.**

**Como veis, ya he puesto la razón de la que la hija de James y Liz se llamé Roxanne, espero que os guste, realmente no se si ha sido una buen explicación pero bueno, me gustaría saber vuestras opiniones.**

**Lily ya anunció a lo grande que está embarazada y como veis Scorpius se sintió asustado y presionado con lo del embarazo de Lily y por fin va a aparecer la tercera en discordia! Por que es una mujer! La conoceréis en el próximo capítulo.**

**Ahora toca agradecer a todas las personas que dejaron reviews:**

_**Sol potter black:**_ **Ola §ol! ****Muchas gracias por pasarte de nuevo a dejar un review! La verdad, a mi también me da mucha lástima ver así a Albus, pero la ruptura con Megan lo dejó muy tocado ya que estaba muy enamorado. Jeje, si que eres perceptiva! Jeje mucho la verdad ya que te diste cuenta de varias cosas! Muy pronto se sabrán más cosas al respecto de Megan y se empezará a entender varias cosas más. Gracias de nuevo por dejar un review y pasarte a leer! Besos!**

_**Fabs Weasley:**_**Olaaaaa! Muchisimas gracias por pasarte y dejar un review! Espero que este capítulo te guste! La historia de Megan y Albus es bastante complicadiya la verdad y con el paso de los capítulos tengo pensado poner flashbacks con partes de su pasado juntos para aclarar la situación y se entienda porque ocurrió eso. La verdad es que cuando escribí la escena de Scorpius desmayandose, me la imaginé y se me hizo gracioso porque creo que muchos hombres reaccionan así! Jeje**

**De nuevo gracias por leer y pasarte a dejar un review! Besos**

_**Mili robles:**_**Ola! Muchas gracias por animarte a dejar un review! Te lo agradezco un montón! La verdad estoy intentando incluir a los primos pero se me hace muy complicado, voy a ir metiéndolos poco a poco, como ves ya he metido a Rose, Hugo y Roxanne y tengo pensado meter a algunos más. Espero que te guste y continues dejando reviews! Gracias de nuevo por leer y dejar review! Besos!**

_**Shia17Potter: **_**Ola! Muchas gracias por pasarte y dejarme un review! Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo. Siento mucho que hayas tenido que pasar por algo parecido ya que es horrible esa situación, yo tuve un amigo que estuvo así tres días, solo esos gracias a dios y fue horrible. Gracias de nuevo por dejar review y leer la historia! Besos**

_**Luchiana.21: **_**Ola chica! Gracias por pasarte de nuevo y dejar un review. También gracias por decir que te gusta la historia, me alegra mucho ya que es una historia que me está encantando escribir. Opino como tú, Lily tenía una vida demasiado perfecta y tenía que ocurrirle algo, a pesar de que me da mucha pena complicarle las cosas ya que ella es muy buena. Con respecto a Megan, es muy tonta por haber hecho sufrir a Albus pero ya verás que la historia entre ellos tiene mucho transfondo. Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo y gracias de nuevo por leer y dejar un review! Besos**__

**Por cierto, decir que aunque no tengo terminada la historia, ya tengo escrito el epílogo, así que el final ya está decidido.**

**Bueno pues antes de despedirme volver a pedir que me dejen reviews y cuantos más reciba antes actualizaré lo prometo! Y si son más de cinco, el lunes estará el nuevo capítulo en el que se hablará de Megan, se sabrá algo relacionado con James y Liz, la tercera en discordia empezará a hacer planes y un personaje se irá.**

**Así que ya saben, si quieren saber dejen reviews y cuantos más sean mejor que si me animo incluso lo actualizo antes que ya está escrito! Jeje**

**Ahora me despido hasta la próxima!**

**Besos!**


	6. Percances

**Capítulo 6**

Llevaba toda la tarde trabajando en la poción para reanimar a su primo y sabía que había algo que fallaba en ella y sabía que había una persona que podría ayudarla, pero no quería pedirle su ayuda por culpa de la tensa relación que había entre ella y los hermanos Potter. Pero decidió que lo primero era su primo y si de esa manera lograba que despertase, haría lo que fuese, aunque ellos después la odiasen toda la vida, pero al menos estaría vivo. Por eso se acercó a la chimenea y cogiendo polvos flu dijo alto y claro:

"Oficina de Megan Goldstein en San Mungo."

-o-0-o-

"Liz, escucha deberías ir junto a un sanador a que te revisaran" decía Albus preocupado a su cuñada. A lo que ella negó levemente aun con los ojos cerrados y apoyada en la pared "¿por qué no?" preguntó exasperado Al "no ves que puedes estar cogiendo una anemia a causa de todo lo que le está ocurriendo a James." terminó de decir casi sin respirar.

"Albus, no tengo anemia, yo ya se que es lo que me pasa y no tengo ningún peligro" dijo suavemente la joven abriendo los ojos y mirándo directamente al pelinegro.

"Entonces… ¿qué…"

"Estoy embarazada de apenas un mes, iba a decírselo esa misma noche a James" cortó Liz a Albus dejando al joven con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos.

-o-0-o-

"¿No te piensas levantar a saludarme?" continuó la joven que se había puesto entre Lily y Scorpius. Lily entrecerró levemente los ojos y Scorpius vio venir el peligro, así que decidió actuar cautelosamente.

"Katherina Nott cuanto tiempo sin verte, siento no dar muestras de gran efusividad pero es que estoy en medio de una conversación muy seria" dijo Scorpius mirando a Lily, la cual le siguió ignorando, cosa que molestó al chico y por eso se acercó a la joven morena y le dio dos besos "pero los dos besos te los puedo dar perfectamente, si quieres hablar conmigo podemos quedar mañana a esta misma hora aquí" continuó el joven para fastidiar a la pelirroja _"así se te pasara el enfado al ver lo que puedes perder"_ pensó Scorpius, sin saber que se estaba equivocando.

El color desapareció de la cara de Lily y lágrimas contenidas aparecieron en sus ojos, se levantó tan deprisa de la mesa que sintió un leve mareo que prefirió ignorar y diciendo 

"Si tanto tienen que hablar no los molesto, me voy que tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que aguantar a dos estúpidos Slytherin´s" se desapareció enfrente de ellos.

Toda la gente del bar se quedó mirando hacia Scorpius, la mayoría lo miraban mal, sobre todo las mujeres y oía algún murmullo como _"si es que hay que ser descarado para traerle la amante cuando está con ella"_ que decidió ignorar, iba a levantarse para ir detrás de Lily cuando la joven pelinegra se sentó y mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos azules le dijo:

"Ya que se fue el incordio, podemos hablar ¿no?" Scorpius suspiró, sabía que no podría librarse tan fácilmente de Katherina, ya que por algo tenía sangre Parkinson corriendo por sus venas y si algo caracterizaba a esa familia era lo pesados e insistentes que podían ser. Así que simplemente se quedó sentado haciendo que escuchaba a la joven mientras sus pensamientos iban junto a la joven pelirroja a la cual acababa de herir.

-o-0-o-

"Albus tienes que prometerme que no le diras nada a nadie" rogaba la joven rubia a su cuñado mientras lo agarraba de las manos "no quiero que tus padres sufran al saber que estoy embarazada, a parte quería que James fuera el primero en saberlo pero bueno, me pillaste en un mal momento y necesitaba decirlo, pero ¿me prometes no decir nada?"

"Lo prometo" accedió finalmente Albus, justo cuando iban a entrar vio como se aparecía una joven pelirroja llorando. Era su hermana.

"Lily, ¿qué ha pasado? Y¿Scorpius?" le preguntó cogiéndola por las manos. La chica no respondió sino que se abrazó a el llorando. Albus miró a Liz desesperado sin saber que hacer para consolar a su hermana.

"Lily, ¿está Scorpius bien?" preguntó su cuñada suavemente y tanto ella como Albus dejaron escapar un suspiro al ver que asentía levemente. Albus la separó un poco para mirarla a la cara "¿subimos a la habitación y allí nos cuentas?" la joven asintió y el pasó un brazo por encima de sus hombros mientras ella apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano.

-o-0-o-

"¿Qué yo te ayude a que?" preguntó sorprendida una chica rubia a otra pelirroja. La pelirroja suspiró y rodó los ojos.

"Megan, tu siempre fuiste de las mejores en pociones y se que serás capaz de ayudarme con esta, por favor, necesito tu ayuda. No quiero ver como mi primo se queda en coma durante el resto de su vida" suplicó la joven pelirroja.

La rubia miró a Roxanne y recordó que cuando había empezado en San Mungo, ella la había ayudado y había acompañado cuando la mayoría de los que estaban allí la habían dejado de lado y le decían que si algo quería tendría que conseguirlo ella sola. Sin embargo Roxanne le había enseñado el hospital, la ayudó en sus primeras prácticas y recordó que se había prometido a sí misma ayudarle cuando la necesitase.

"Está bien, acepto ayudarte pero" suspiró antes de continuar "no le digas nada a tu primo Albus, prefiero que no sepa que soy yo la que te está ayudando." La pelirroja la miró interrogante pero decidió que era mejor no preguntar. Si había algo que sabía de Megan era que cuando no decía algo, no lo diría fácilmente y prefirió aceptar la ayuda sin objetar, aunque si se le presentara la ocasión, intentaría saber el porqué de la actitud de su amiga.

-o-0-o-

A pesar de que al principio no había estado muy conforme con la situación, en estos momentos Scorpius se había olvidado de Lily para prestar atención total a la joven pelinegra sentada frente a el.

"¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿Mi prima Astrid con el estúpido de Longbottom? Yo me muero, tengo que hablar con ella" decía el rubio sorprendido.

"No creo que puedas hacer mucho ahora, querido." dijo misteriosamente Kathy al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a el para susurrarle muy cerca del oído "tienen una niña y están esperando el segundo" finalizó mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras sus caras estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia, la joven sonrió y se acercó lentamente para besarlo, justo cuando iban a rozarse los labios, Scorpius apartó la cara bruscamente.

"Katherina puede que cuando estuviéramos en Hogwarts estuviera loco por ti, pero las cosas han cambiado y ya no siento nada por ti, simplemente espero que me dejes tranquilo ya que ahora tengo una pareja de la cual estoy enamorado y con la cual voy a tener un hijo" siseó Scorpius alejándola de él. La chica lo miró confundida unos instantes para luego esbozar una tenue sonrisa.

"¿La pelirroja que estaba contigo? Desde cuando han variado tanto tus gustos, que yo recuerde siempre te gustaron las morenas" Scorpius entornó los ojos antes de contestar.

"Puede que antes me gustaran las morenas pero ahora mismo me vuelve loco UNA U-NI-CA PE-LI-RRO-JA" dijo Scorpius como si hablase con una niña de cinco años, con lo que la otra joven enrojeció levemente. "Ahora si me disculpas tengo que irme a buscar a mi novia y futura esposa" sacó el anillo que seguía guardando en su bolsillo "como ves le voy a pedir hoy mismo matrimonio, ya nos veremos en otro momento" y con eso salió del bar caminando y no vio la sonrisa perversa que se formó en el rostro de la joven al mismo tiempo que ella se levantaba y disimuladamente salía detrás de él.

Cuando ya llevaba cinco minutos caminando, Scorpius sintió el vibrador del móvil y contestó:

"¿Sí? Dígame"

"_Señor Malfoy, tiene que venir urgentemente a España para solucionar un pequeño problema que se originó en un acuerdo con Portugal"_

Scorpius suspiró exasperado.

"¿Y no puede ser en otro momento? Ahora estoy con Lily en el hospital que su hermano está muy grave"

"_Es que es de suma importancia señor"_

"Bueno, de acuerdo, iré, no creo que me llevé demasiado tiempo solucionarlo, saldré de Londres esta noche en el último traslador. Nos vemos" y cortó la llamada y al ver que tenía poco tiempo se desapareció sin darse cuenta que detrás de un árbol salía una joven pelinegra con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Ahora ya tengo la solución para estropear tu relación con la mocosa pelirroja" rió con dureza antes de desaparecerse.

-o-0-o-

**Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal? Espero que bien, yo cansada después de un largo día pero bueno… actualizando con ganas que como dije, actualizo lunes, recién es lunes para mí ya que apenas son las 00:00 pero lunes al fin y al cabo y como mañana por la mañana no podre actualizar porque tengo que ir al dentista ToT actualizo ahora antes de irme a dormir! Jeje**

**Como véis, ya he dicho el nombre de la tercera en discordia en la relación de Lily y Scorpius, Katherina es hija de Theodore Nott y Pansy Parkinson y fue compañera de curso de Scorpius y puedo decir que en el próximo capítulo va a ser muy mala.**

**Con respecto a Liz, ¿qué os parece que esté embarazada? La verdad es que me da pena la pobre, embarazada y sin saber si su marido estará bien, pero bueno ella es una mujer fuerte y superará todos los percances.**

**Ahora toca contestar a los reviews:**

_**Sol potter black: **_**Ola Sol! Gracias por pasarte a dejar un review! Me alegro que te haya gustado el anterior capítulo y espero que este te guste aunque se que no es muy emocionante ni que pasan cosas interesantes pero bueno, digamos que es preparatorio para el capítulo siguiente. Gracias de nuevo por dejar review y por leer la historia. Besos!**

_**Helen Nicked Lupin:**_** Ola Helen! Muchas gracias por animarte a dejar un review! Te lo agradezco mucho! Y me alegro de que te guste la historia. Si tengo pensado sacar a Teddy y Victoire, saldrán muy pronto, lo más seguro que en el próximo capítulo ya que ya atrasé bastante su llegada. Gracias de nuevo por dejar review y por leer mi historia. Besos!**

_**Mili robles: **_**Ola mili! Muchas gracias por volverte a pasar a dejar un review! A mi también me dio lástima Scorpius porque la gente reacciona de distintas maneras con las noticias y muchas con el miedo (grupo en el cual me incluyo ) pero bueno, ya veremos como soluciona Scorpius el asunto. Para el próximo capítulo ya tengo pensado meter a alguno más de los primos y uno de los que todavía no salen es el mejor amigo de James y estará con el al pie del cañón. Saldrá muy pronto en los capítulos, se mencionará en el próximo capítulo y aparecerá en el siguiente. Gracias de nuevo por dejar review y por leer mi historia. Besos!**

__

_**Shia17Potter: **_**Ola Shia! Gracias por pasarte por aquí de nuevo! El personaje como puedes ver si es inventado, pero bueno en el caso de Albus/Megan, no será inventado sino que será uno de sus propios primos. Aquí te doy una pistita para próximos capítulos y en el capítulo 7 daré una pista acerca de el. Muchas gracias de nuevo por dejar un review y por leer mi historia. Besos!**

_**Fran Ktrin Black:**_** Ola Fran! ****Muchisimas gracias por animarte a dejar un review y espero que te sigas pasando para dar tu opinión. Admito que estuve pensando en poner a Teddy como el tercero en discordia, pero decidí que a Teddy le daría una historia propia y si, aparecerá, en principio en el próximo capítulo y te doy un adelanto diciendo que aparecerá con familia propia. Gracis de nuevo por dejar un review y por leer mi historia. Besos!**

**Y a la demás gente que se pasa a leer la historia y no deja review, animarlos a que lo dejen haciendo sugerencias o peticiones porque aunque el final está decidido puedo meter más cosas por el medio. Así que si queréis, no se, por ejemplo alguna pareja en especial o queréis proponer algún personaje inventado, acepto sugerencias de todo tipo. Y también críticas constructivas para poder mejorar ya que mi escritura no es muy buena que dígamos.**

**Ahora si, me despido hasta la próxima.**

**Dakota.**


	7. Llegadas y reconciliaciones

_Aquí estoy de nuevo con un capítulo de "Juntos de Nuevo" y este capítulo va con dedicatoria. Va por natys (si quereis pasaros a leer su historia, esta en mis autores favoritos) ya que la pobre sufrió un pequeño accidente yendo a clases y ahora tiene una pierna mala! Espero que te recuperes muy pronto y que puedas actualizar tu fic! Un beso muy grande y espero que te guste este capítulo que va por ti._

_Ahora si les dejo con el capítulo y espero que les guste._

**Capítulo 7**

Ted Remus Lupin siempre había sido un joven alegre y divertido, pero ante todo era una persona muy responsable y trabajadora debido principalmente a circunstancias de la vida. Desde que había sabido que sus padres habían muerto durante la guerra para conseguir un mundo mejor en el que el pudiera vivir, había decidido que sería de los mejores alumnos que habían pisado Hogwarts. Cuando había sido seleccionado en Hufflepuff, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, estaba en la misma casa que había estado su madre; cuando obtuvo sus TIMOS, volvió a sonreír, el había sido el mejor de su promoción y cuando consiguió los EXTASIS, volvió a demostrar todo lo que se podía conseguir a base de esfuerzo.

Conocía desde siempre a Victoire y nunca pensó que se acabaría enamorando de ella, la joven era todo lo contrario a el, una chica aventurera, rebelde y que disfrutaba del riesgo; no le gustaba estudiar, pero había sacado la inteligencia de su padre y su madre por eso era de las mejores alumnas que había en su año. Se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado de ella, el día que la joven sufriera un accidente en el verano anterior a su séptimo año. Teddy, como todos lo llamaban cariñosamente, se asustó tanto y sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho cuando la recogió inconsciente, en el momento que ella abrió sus ojos azules, el la besó y desde ese entonces están juntos y tienen tres hijos, Remus de 9 años, Nymphadora de 6 años y Apolline de 3 años.

Tanto el como Victoire tienen el mismo trabajo que tenía el padre de ella antes de conocer a su madre, se encargan de deshacerse de maldiciones que hay en las pirámides de Egipto, por esa razón no están mucho en Londres. Sin embargo, ahora la pequeña familia estaba llegando al hospital San Mungo para ver a James Potter. Ted se quedó quieto ante la puerta de la habitación en que se encontraba James y suspiró recordando un momento que había pasado con James.

**Flashback**

"_¡Teddy! ¿Cuándo vaya a Hogwarts estaremos juntos?" preguntó James. Teddy le sonrió mientras le despeinaba su alborotada cabellera._

"_James, tu y yo siempre estaremos juntos aunque en Hogwarts estemos en distintas casas, algo que creo que va a ocurrir porque eres demasiado valiente y arriesgado y eso te llevará directo a Gryffindor" el niño sonrió ampliamente "y aunque no estemos en la misma casa, siempre tendremos los espejos intercomunicadores que nos regaló tu padre y podremos hablar siempre que queramos, ¿vale?" acabó de decir Ted._

_James le dio un abrazo muy fuerte antes de ir a buscar a su hermano para hacerle una broma._

**Fin flashback**

Los recuerdos de Ted fueron interrumpidos cuando una suave mano se posó sobre la suya que estaba levantada en dirección a la puerta, el miró hacia su derecha y vio los azules ojos de su esposa mirarlo con comprensión y apoyo, con lo cual abrieron la puerta juntos.

-o-0-o-

**Flashback**

_Una joven rubia se encontraba llorando en lo alto de la Torre de Astronomía, sus manos cubrían su cara por lo que no vio acercarse a un joven pelinegro, el cual ella consideraba su mejor amigo._

"_Meg, ¿qué te hizo esta vez?" susurró el joven sentándose a su lado. La chica de 14 años dio un respingo al oir la voz y se giró para mirar los ojos verdes del chico._

"_M…me d..di…dijo q..que n..nu..nunca es..estaría co..conmigo, Al" balbuceó la chica abrazándose fuertemente al chico._

"_¡Megan!"_

"_¡MEGAN!"_

**Fin flashback**

La chica rubia gritó asustada mientras miraba con algo de enfado a la pelirroja que estaba enfrente suya en el laboratorio.

"¿Por qué me gritas Roxanne?" dijo Megan con tono de reproche.

"Llevo media hora intentando que me hagas caso y tu estabas en tu mundo de musarañas." se defendió Roxanne "¿en que estabas pensando?"

"En nada, simplemente recuerdos de Hogwarts" dijo bajando la mirada sonrojada. Roxanne decidió cambiar de tema para no molestar a la chica.

"¿Crees que podamos necesitar esencia de guardirraíz?"

"Nooo, ¡ya se lo que tenemos que hacer!" gritó asustando a Roxanne "el maleficio que le lanzaron es una variante de la Poción de Muertos en Vida, lo que significa que tenemos que conseguir el antídoto para esa poción y así logramos que James despierte" finalizó con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

Roxanne sintió que lágrimas corrían por su cara debajo de emoción y corrió a abrazar a su amiga.

"¿Cuándo estará?" susurró.

"Tardará como mínimo dos meses" dijo en un susurro la joven "creo que será mejor no decir nada a la familia por ahora para no darle falsas esperanzas, ¿no crees? Puede que funcione pero también puede fallar e imagínate si estos dos meses se los pasan emocionados pensando que despertará y no lo hace." La pelirroja solamente pudo asentir aceptando que Megan tenía razón.

-o-0-o-

Cuando Ted pasó a través de la puerta no esperaba ver esa imagen tan triste; Ginny estaba dormida con la cabeza apoyada en la cama de James, con una manta puesta sobre ella para que no cogiese frío, Albus estaba sentado abrazando a Lily que se encontraba sollozando y Liz estaba acariciando el brazo de la pelirroja.

"Hola" susurró. En ese momento tanto Albus como Liz y Lily dirigieron su mirada hacia la puerta y sonrisas se formaron en sus rostros.

"Teddy" semigritó Lily levantándose y corriendo a abrazarlo. Albus se levantó más calmadamente y abrazó a su prima mientras que Liz se acercaba a los tres niños que se encontraban al lado de sus padres sin saber como actuar.

Cinco minutos más tarde, estaban todos sentados y acomodados en el sofá, Ginny ya se había despertado y tenía en brazos a Polly (llamaban así a la pequeña Apolline), que se había quedado dormida.

"Vinimos hacía aquí en cuanto pudimos, cuando nos dieron la noticia, estábamos en medio de una expedición a una de las pirámides más peligrosas y no podíamos dar media vuelta" explicaba Victoire.

Ted se había levantado y dejado en el sofá a Dory, la única de sus hijos que era metamorfomaga como el, y se acercó a la cama de James.

"Se me hace tan raro verlo aquí tumbado, siempre siendo el tan alegre, vivaz y sin ser capaz de estar mucho tiempo quieto" dijo en un susurro. Remus se había levantado y se acercó a su padre para mirar al que era su padrino.

"¿Cuándo estará bien el padrino?" preguntó mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos azules cubiertos por el flequillo castaño que le caía por la frente elegantemente. Ted iba a abrir la boca para contestar pero lo interrumpieron.

"Muy pronto, cariño, ya verás que en menos de lo que todos pensamos estará con nosotros riéndose por nuestras caras de preocupación mientras el estaba dormido" dijo Liz.

Lily sintió nauseas y se disculpó diciendo que tenía que ir al baño que ya volvía en un momento. Corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar al primero baño que encontró.

Justo cuando salía medio mareada, se tropezó, con lo que a primera visto pensó que era, una sombra rubia; pero en seguida se dio cuenta que era Scorpius. Su mirada castaña mostró indiferencia ante el y se soltó del agarre que había tomado el joven al tropezar con ella para evitar que cayera.

"Malfoy, suéltame" siseó fríamente. Scorpius sintió un nudo en el estómago al oír el "Malfoy" tan frío como cuando iban en Hogwarts y no se soportaban, siempre lo usaba cuando estaban enfadados, al igual que el la llamaba "niña Potter".

"Lily, espera, yo lo siento de veras, no quise que pensaras que no quiero tener el niño. Tu eres lo más importante para mí, bueno tu y ahora el bebé también" dijo mientras tocaba la barriga todavía plana de Lily "y lo que ocurrió con Kathy" mirada asesina por parte de Lily "Katherina, perdón, fue para darte celos; esa chica no me interesa en absoluto, sabes perfectamente que solamente me gustan pelirroja" dijo en un tono confidente. La chica simplemente enterneció la mirada _"Malditas hormonas que ya empiezan a afectarme"_ y decidió perdonarle.

"De acuerdo Scorpius, te creo, pero no vuelvas a ver a esa Nott del demonio, lo siento pero es que no la soporto y tu a ella si que le interesas" decía Lily cada vez con un tono más frustrado. Scorpius simplemente la abrazó y ella se dejó mientras se agarraba fuertemente a el. Fue en ese momento que recordó que también tenía que decirle a Lily lo del viaje a España.

"Lily, hay algo que tengo que decirte" movió la cabeza hacia atrás para que los ojos grises y castaños se encontraran. Lily asintió esperando la respuesta "tengo que viajar esta noche a España por culpa de un problema con Portugal y tengo que solucionarlo, no pude evitarlo lo siento de verdad pero es que dicen que es muy urgente e importante" finalizó intentando convencerla.

"Lo entiendo perfectamente, Scorpius; si tienes que irte, vete; yo me quedaré aquí con mi hermano ¿te importa?"

"Por supuesto que no, es tu hermano y está enfermo, es normal que quieras quedarte" se miraron a los ojos fijamente unos minutos hasta que Scorpius acercó su cara lentamente para besarla. Después de lo que para ellos fue tan solo un segundo, se separaron y se sonrieron mutuamente.

"Voy a ir a despedirme de tu familia y me voy ya a coger el traslador" la pelirroja asintió y se abrazó a Scorpius mientras ambos se dirigían a la habitación de James.

-o-0-o-

**Hola a todos! Pues aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo, pero como dije antes tenía razones para hacerlo y Natys merecía que se lo dedicara.**

**Como veis he presentado ya a la familia de Ted Lupin, espero que os hayan gustado sus tres hijos a pesar de que apenas hable de ellos, pero ya harán alguna jugarreta con los gemelos y Roxanne, pero eso se verá más adelante.**

**Tenía planeado daros alguna pista más sobre el tercero en discordia en la relación Albus/Megan, pero la verdad no se dio el caso y supongo que lo haré para el próximo capítulo que aun no tengo escrito. Simplemente diré que se hablará de el con la familia Lupin, es una pequeña pista que dudo que ayude mucho pero es un pequeño adelanto.**

**Tambien tenía pensado meter a Katherina en este capítulo pero al final preferí que hubiera una pequeña reconciliación antes del estallido final.**

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se pasaron a leer mi historia y a las que dejaron reviews.**

**Ahora toca agradecerlos:**

_**Shia17Potter: Ola! Muchas gracias por pasarte siempre por aquí! Espero que este capítulo te guste. Gracias de nuevo por leer y dejar review! Besos!**_

_**Luchiana.21: Ola! Muchas gracias por volver a pasarte, no hace falta que te disculpes por eso! No te preocupes. **_

_**Con respecto a Scorpius digamos que yo también pienso que es bobo porque se comporta muy infantilmente con esos temas y es porque es un chico muy inseguro que tiene miedo al futuro. Espero que te haya gustado el intento de reconciliación que les puse a ambos, pero también te digo que les va a durar poco, porque ese viaje a España traerá problemas.**_

_**Megan es una chica muy complicada que lo pasó muy mal y contó siempre con el apoyo de Albus y por eso su traición le dolió tanto al chico, porque confiaba ciegamente en ella.**_

_**Muchas gracias de nuevo por pasarte y por dejar un review. Besos!**_

_**Helen Nicked Lupin. Ola! Muchas gracias por volver a pasarte. Si, como ves Teddy ya es mayorcito y tiene una linda familia, no son la típica familia que vive siempre en el mismo sitio pero ellos son felices, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo! Muchas gracias de nuevo por pasarte a dejar un review y leer. Besos!**_

_**Sol potter black: Ola sol! Yo también odio a Katherina, es una chica que se hace odiar porque hace las cosas con muy mala intención pero lo admito, va a hacer sufrir a la pobre Lily, pero con el tiempo ya recibirá su merecido.**_

_**Jeje, si que vas pillando bien las pistas que voy dejando! Con el tercer en discordia con Albus/Megan está un poco más complicado porque apenas dije nada pero se puede sacar. Cual sería tu teoría?**_

_**Como ves, he contado un poco de la "parejita" en Hogwarts acerca de ese chico que hizo sufrir a Megan. Y muy pronto se sabrá quien es y también hará aparición en el hospital, eso lo aseguro. Muchas gracias de nuevo por pasarte a dejar un review y por leer! Besos**_

_**Mili robles: Ola mili! Las gracias te las tengo que dar yo a ti por tomarte la molestia de dejar un review! Muchas gracias. Admito que yo también me formo un lio con esto del tiempo por culpa de que realmente tampoco se sabe bien las edades de todos, de los únicos que se sabe fijo de la nueva generación son Teddy, Albus, Rose, Scorpius y Lily, de los otros solo se podría especular y la verdad yo también me confundo porque en el otro fic que estoy escribiendo, puse edades distintas en el personaje de Roxanne por ejemplo, ya que en aquel va en el mismo curso que James y en este no iban juntos, ella era un año menor. Espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo. Gracias de nuevo por pasarte y dejar review. Besos!**_

_**Natys: Ola naty! Muchas gracias por dejar un review y decir que te gusto mi historia! Espero que te guste este capítulo porque este va por ti y espero que te pongas bien muy pronto y que puedas seguir actualizando tu historia! A mi también me ha **_

_**encantado conocerte y estoy muy contenta de haberte agregado al msn. Pues ya hablaremos y gracias de nuevo por dejar review! Besos!**_

**Pues decir que si alguien quiere hablar conmigo de Harry Potter o de cualquier otra cosa y quiere agregarme al msn, mandadme vuestro correo y yo vos agrego.**

**Ahora si me despido y hasta el próximo capítulo! Xau!**


	8. Juegos de niños y problemas

**Capítulo 8**

Habían pasado ya dos días desde que Scorpius había regresado a España y Lily se sentía tremendamente triste sin el, sentía que le faltaba algo, una parte de su alma. Cada vez que se ponía a pensar en el, se acariciaba la barriga y se preguntaba como sería el niño, ya que el doctor les había dicho que iba a ser un niño. Sonrió imaginándose a un pequeño rubito con ojos grises al igual que Scorpius, o quizás sería pelirrojo como ella, una suave risa escapó de sus labios al pensar en que ambos compartirían algo muy importante juntos. Recordaba lo mucho que le había sorprendido el cambio de actitud de James desde que se había casado y había tenido hijos, había dejado de ser aquel chico soñador y loco por las aventuras para convertirse en un hombre de familia con un trabajo (un tanto arriesgado) y una familia maravillosa. La pelirroja deseaba con todo su corazón poder formar una familia así de hermosa con Scorpius. Fue con esos pensamientos que la chica se quedó dormida en la que era su antigua habitación.

-o-0-o-

"Mara y yo seremos las princesas y vosotros sereis los príncipes" decía con tono mandón Dory.

Mark y Remus se miraron uno al otro con una ceja alzada e ignoraron a la niña, yéndose ambos al jardín. Dory miró indignada a Mara, pero la niña simplemente se encogió de hombros y salió detrás de los chicos. La niña dio una patada en el suelo y salió enfurruñada detrás de ellos. Cuando estuvieron fuera vio que los tres estaban jugando con una escoba voladora y se dirigió a ellos.

"Mara, tu eres una niña no deberías estar montando en escobas voladoras" le dijo como si fuera un adulto. La niña la miró indignada.

"Yo no soy ninguna tonta para no querer montar en escobas y tu deberías dejar de preocuparte por esas cosas y empezar a divertirte como una niña cualquiera."

Dory empezó a llorar y salió corriendo hacia la casa. Los tres niños se miraron y dijeron "Vamos a tener problemas" antes de correr a esconderse.

-o-0-o-

Ginny, Harry, Albus, Liz, Victoire y Ted estaban tomando un café en la cocina, habían acostado a las pequeñas Roxanne y Polly en el cuarto de la primera y ahora estaban hablando de sus familias.

"Hace muchísimo tiempo que no veo a Fred, ¿cómo le va?" decía Victoire mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café.

"Pobre chico, estuvo los dos primeros días con nosotros sin salir del lado de James, ya sabes que ellos dos eran inseparables, pero resulta que Jenny está a punto de tener el bebe y es un embarazo de riesgo y estos días se puso algo pachucha y como puede tenerlo en cualquier momento no quiere andar separándose de ella" contestó Ginny.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos hasta que Harry preguntó:

"¿Y tus hermanos que tal? Vicky"

La joven suspiró como si fuese a hablar de dos niños pequeños.

"Dominique sigue con la idea de hacerse modelo y sigue viviendo de mis padres, no soy la persona más responsable del mundo pero debería darse cuenta de que ya tiene edad para dejarse de esas tonterías, ya todos sabemos que es guapa, pero aunque me duela decirlo, es demasiado patosa para ser modelo, no solo hay que ser guapa, también hay que tener algo de estilo andando y ella no tiene ninguno, pero bueno…" suspiró antes de tomar otro sorbo de café y continuó "y Louis, pues consiguió un trabajo magnífico en Nueva Zelanda y anda con cuanta chica quiere" Albus frunció el ceño y dejó escapar un bufido indignado "papá y mamá están deseando que ambos se casen y formen una familia pero una por soñadora y otro por mujeriego (otro bufido por parte de Albus) no parecen tener muchas ganas de formar una familia" la chica sonrió recordando algo " me hace gracia pensar que yo soy la única que tiene hijos, ya que según mamá yo era la que nunca encontraría alguien con quien tener hijos por mi forma de ser tan masculina" terminó de decir y se echó a reír acompañada del resto de las personas que se encontraban en la cocina.

"Mami, papi" Dory llegó llorando y se tiró a los brazos de su padre. Tanto Ted como Victoire se miraron extrañados. "¿Qué pasó, cariño?" preguntó su padre.

"Ellos fu..fueron m..malos conm..conmigo, n…no qui…quieren jugar a príncipes y princesas" balbuceó mientras lloraba abrazada a su padre. Ted y Victoire se miraron y suspiraron.

"Dory, cielo, tienes que entender que no siempre van a jugar a lo que tu quieras, no puedes estar mandando siempre porque sino no vas a tener amigos con quien jugar" le dijo su madre mientras acariciaba su larga cabellera que en esos momentos era negra.

"Pe… pero" intentó decir, pero su padre la cortó.

"Nimphadora, ve a pedirles perdón por lo que has hecho" la niña abrió la boca para protestar pero su madre la silencia poniendo un dedo en sus labios "si, sabemos que fuiste tu porque oímos lo de las princesas, era difícil no oírlo. Así que, vas a ir junto a ellos y tratarlos bien, ¿de acuerdo?" la niña asintió ante la mirada seria de su padre y se fue en busca de los demás niños. Ted suspiró mirando a Victoire quien tenía una expresión de leve exasperación.

"Mi madre ha convertido a Dora en una pequeña mandona, adoro a mi madre con toda mi alma, pero es demasiado mandona y mi pequeña ha pasado demasiado tiempo con ella y congeniaron de manera espectacular, de ahí que esta pequeña demonio sea así" concluyó mirando exasperada por la ventana y viendo como ahora los cuatro niños estaban jugando juntos en la escoba. Ginny sonrió mirando hacia afuera.

"Los niños cambian, Victoire, ya verás, seguramente es una etapa. Recuerdo que James y Albus tuvieron una temporada que estaban peleándose todo el tiempo por cualquier cosa; me riera mucho cuando James dejara desnudo a Albus en la calle y el todo rojo se puso a llorar y correr por todo el pueblo. La gente se empezó a reir y la verdad yo 

también porque era cómico" terminó uniéndose a las carcajadas que los demás habían iniciado, menos Albus que la miraba totalmente colorado y avergonzado.

"Mamá…" se quejó lastimosamente "¿por qué tienes que contar siempre eso?" Ginny simplemente se encogió de hombros diciendo que no podía evitarlo.

-o-0-o-

Unos ruidos en la ventana de su habitación hicieron que Lily se despertara, le resultó extraño ese ruido pero a la vez familiar. Se giró hacia la ventana, sitio del que provenía el ruído, y vio una hermosa lechuza parda con unos grandes ojos ámbar. Abrió la ventana y cogió la carta que la lechuza tenía sujeta en la pata y la acarició antes de que partiera el vuelo otra vez. Lily fue a sentarse a su cama mientras abría el sobre y extrajo lo que parecía una foto, la volteó y cuando la vio, su cara tornó pálida al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y profería un grito de angustia y dolor que fue oído en toda la casa.

-o-0-o-

"Megan, ¿me acompañas a ver a mi primo?" preguntó la pelirroja a su amiga.

La chica la miró extrañada, antes de preguntar:

"¿Por que?"

Roxanne suspiró y su mirada se posó en el suelo, la rubia inclinó la cabeza interrogante, pero justo cuando iba a volver a preguntar, la otra respondió en un susurro tan bajo que tuvo que acercarse más a ella para oírla.

"No soy capaz de entrar por mi misma en esa habitación, siento que si veo a James en coma me pondré a llorar y le haré mucho daño a su familia."

Megan sonrió tristemente antes de coger la mano de la joven, apretándola levemente en señal de apoyo.

"Rox, sabes que yo iría contigo, pero si me encuentra Albus, me echaría y yo no quiero sufrir más por el, cada vez que recuerdo nuestro último encuentro me vienen las ganas de llorar" la pelirroja levantó su llorosa mirada para ver otra mirada llorosa.

"Deberías aclarar las cosas con el, conozco a mi primo y se que si le explicaras las cosas te perdonaría" le dijo mientras secaba las lágrimas que tenía en los ojos. La rubia negó tristemente.

"Albus no me creerá nunca, el vivió de primera mano mi historia con Louis y le contaba todo, antes de enamorarme de el, fue mi mejor amigo y yo le contaba todo, la verdad entiendo perfectamente que no quiera escucharme porque si hubiera estado en su lugar tampoco le habría creído, pero bueno espero tener algún día la oportunidad de poder aclarar las cosas con el y por lo menos volver a ser los amigos que eramos."

-o-0-o-

En la cocina oyeron el grito angustioso de Lily y corrieron a su habitación al igual que los niños que jugaban en el jardín. Liz y Victoire fueron al dormitorio de al lado que era donde estaban Polly y Roxanne durmiendo, ya que ambas habían empezado a llorar del susto.

Cuando el resto entró al dormitorio de Lily, la encontraron sentada en la cama, con los brazos apoyados en sus rodillas y las manos tapando su cara, mientras lloraba con fuerza. Ginny se acercó corriendo a su hija para abrazarla, gesto que fue correspondido por la otra pelirroja que se abrazó con fuerza a su madre, mientras tenía pequeños espasmos al llorar con tanta fuerza.

Albus vio un papel tirado en el suelo y se acercó a cogerlo, cuando lo cogió se dio cuenta de que era una foto y al voltearla, su mirada se volvió gélida y fría mientras apretaba con fuerza la foto, Harry y Ted se acercaron y repitieron el mismo gesto; los niños saltaban intentando ver la foto pero no alcanzaban ya que los tres hombres les cerraban el paso.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" preguntó Liz entrando con la pequeña Roxanne en brazos, al igual que Victoire con Polly. Ninguno de los hombres contestó, simplemente enseñaron la foto a las tres mujeres. Ginny simplemente se aferró más a su hija mientras bajaba su mirada mientras que Liz y Victoire soltaron un _"desgraciado cabrón". _Los niños se miraron entre ellos porque no entendían porque una foto de un hombre rubio y una mujer pelinegra que se estaban besando había causado tanta angustia en los mayores.

"Juro que ese desgraciado de Malfoy me las va a pagar" siseó Albus rompiendo la foto mientras los otros dos hombres asentían afirmando lo dicho por el más joven.

-o-0-o-

**Hola a todos! Pues como veis ya he actualizado, pero es que como ya lo tenía escrito, decidí subirlo…**

**Gracias por los reviews recibidos: **_**sol potter black, Helen Nicked Lupin, Ginny Potter Gryffindor, natys y Dexter Cullen.**_

**Ya os he respondido a todos por e-mail.**

**A los demás, os pido que os animeis a dejar vuestras opiniones para poder ir mejorando la historia!**

**Hasta la próxima! Xau!**


	9. Cosas que suceden

Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

Mara, Mark y Dory miraron a Remus que era el mayor de los cuatro para ver si entendía lo que pasaba, pero el niño simplemente se encogió de hombros.

"Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es irnos de aquí" les susurró, los otros tres asintieron. "¿Queréis que nos llevemos a Roxanne y Polly para que habléis tranquilos?"

Liz y Victoire se miraron y les pasaron a las dos pequeñas que se agarraron de la mano de Mara y Dory. Así los seis niños salieron del dormitorio donde quedaba una destrozada Lily y su familia alrededor.

-o-0-o-

Roxanne miraba fijamente a su amiga antes de contestar, se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

"Si es necesario yo te ayudaré a hablar con Albus, no creo que sea tan difícil dejaros encerrados en una habitación" le dijo separándose de ella y mirándola con una sonrisa traviesa que contagió a la rubia que soltó una risa mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que habían caído por sus mejillas.

"¿Me acompañas entonces?" probó de nuevo la pelirroja. La otra le suplicó con la mirada que no la obligara. "Albus no está, se fueron todos a casa con la llegada de Ted, dudo mucho que vuelvan hoy." La rubia rodó los ojos y asintió de manera dramática mientras eran arrastrada por Roxanne hacia la salida.

-o-0-o-

"Y ahora por mi culpa estás así, lo siento tanto."

"James, hermano, tienes que salir de esta."

"...tienes que ponerte bien por favor, hazlo por mí, por tus niños..."

"...voy a tener un bebé, ¿sabes qué? Es un niño y le voy a llamar como tú..."

"...que te esté pasando esto a ti, mi niño."

"...en menos de lo que todos pensamos estará con nosotros riéndose por nuestras caras de preocupación..."

"_¿Que son esas voces? Oigo gente hablar entre sí, no... a mi también me hablan, pero no logro distinguir quienes son... tengo que abrir los ojos para ver quienes están hablando... ¿Porque no los doy abierto? ¡Ayudadme! ¿Porque no puedo abrir los ojos?¿Me estaré quedando ciego? No, eso no puede pasarme... tengo que ver a mis hijos. AYUDADME, ¡NO PUEDO VER!"_

_-o-0-o-_

"Megan, vas a tener que empujarme porque siento que no soy capaz de entrar por esa puerta"

Megan intentó sonreír dándole ánimos a la joven mientras le daba la mano, internamente ella también estaba nerviosa, ya que tenía miedo de encontrarse con Albus. Abrió ella misma la puerta pero en cuanto la abrió, cerró los ojos y juntas entraron a la habitación. No había nadie, exceptuando ellas mismas y el joven recostado en la cama.

Roxanne cerró con fuerza los ojos tratando de no llorar, mas no fue lo suficiente fuerte para hacerlo. Lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas mientras se iba acercando, no se había dado cuenta cuando soltó la mano de Megan, pero cada vez estaba más cerca del chico.

Cuando se paró al lado de el, alargó una temblorosa mano y le acarició la cara.

"James, pro...prometo que vas a estar bien muy pronto y..." la chica se paró y alejó la mano cuando vio como por los ojos de James caían lágrimas "¡MEGAN! Ven aquí..." la chica hablaba entrecortadamente "es... esta llorando" la rubia se acercó rapidamente "¡ay no! y ahora está gimiendo, ¿no estará mal?" Roxanne estaba demasiado nerviosa para mirar el estado de James. Megan sacó de su camino a la pelirroja y abrió uno de los ojos de James al tiempo que con su varita realizaba un hechizo sobre ellos. La chica bajó la cabeza y suspiró.

"Está teniendo una pesadilla, es solo eso. Debe ser algo que lo hace sufrir bastante para haber reaccionado así" dijo en un murmullo.

"¿Y no podemos hacer algo para ayudarlo?" dijo la pelirroja con un deje de súplica en su voz.

"Roxanne, no dejes que tus emociones te dominen y piensa como la medimaga que eres ¿hay algo que se pueda hacer?" la rubia sentía en el alma tener que hablarle así a su amiga pero la chica estaba tan angustiada que no era capaz de pensar. La otra la miró con indignación pero finalmente bajó la cabeza derrotada.

"Roxy, ya verás que todo se solucionará. La poción ya está en marcha y estoy segura que va a funcionar" le dijo dándole ánimos. Roxanne levantó la cabeza y en sus ojos se veía esperanza, se volvió a acercar a su primo y le acarició la cara antes de coger la mano derecha del chico y sujetarla con las suyas.

Megan miraba desde un segundo plano la escena y viendo al joven allí tumbado, tan parecido a Albus, recordó el día en que se había dado cuenta que estaba enamorada del chico.

**Flashback**

_Una desesperada chica rubia de diecisiete años se encontraba en las puertas de la enfermería llorando y gritando que la dejaran entrar._

"_Señorita Goldstein ¿le parece a usted esta la manera correcta de comportarse?" la joven se volteó para encontrarse con su directora._

"_Perdóneme directora McGonagall, pero es que necesito verlo" las lágrimas inundaban su rostro._

"_¿Por que tanta urgencia jovencita?" le preguntó la directora suavemente._

"_¡TENGO QUE DECIRLE QUE LO AMO!"_

_La gente que pasaba por el pasillo se quedó mirando hacia la llorosa joven y la abochornada directora._

"_¿A quien amas, Megan?" la rubia se congeló al oír aquella voz, se había olvidado completamente de ella, de Susan Martin, la novia de Albus._

"_Creo que quedó bastante claro a quien amo, ¿no? Ya se enteró todo Hogwarts el año pasado." mintió para evitar una pelea con la joven. La otra iba a replicar pero en esos momentos llegaban unos apresurados Hugo, Rose, Lily, Lucy a ver a su primo y las interrumpieron al tiempo que abrían las puertas de la enfermería dejándolos pasar._

**Fin flashback**

"¿En que pensabas, Megan?" la rubia fijó su mirada en la pelirroja sonriéndole.

"Recordé el día en que me di cuenta de que quería a Albus" susurró "por aquel entonces estaba con Susan y no pude hacer nada" negó con la cabeza al tiempo que la bajaba "no fue hasta finales de curso que empezamos a salir"

Roxanne solo pudo acercarse a su amiga para abrazarla.

-o-0-o-

Habían logrado convencer a Lily de que bajara a tomar una tila a la cocina y todos se encontraban sentados con ella, mientras la joven intentaba controlar el llanto. Oyeron el sonido de la puerta y fue Ted Lupin el que se ofreció a ir a abrir.

"Hola, ya he vuelto ¿Está Lily?" se oyó la voz de Scorpius Malfoy, lo siguiente que se oyó fue un duro golpe de un cuerpo cayendo al suelo.

-o-0-o-

**Hola a todos! Pues aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, puede que sea el ultimo que actualice hasta por lo menos el 12 o 13 de septiembre, ya que me empiezan para el día 1 los examenes y tengo que darle muy duro esta semana.**

**Antes de nada darle las gracias a natys por mirarme el capítulo! Muchisimas gracias y espero que todo vaya bien el lunes! Ya veras. Y te dedico de nuevo este capítulo! jeje**

**Agradecer a todas las personas que dejaron un review: **_**sol potter black, kili black, Dexter Cullen, deli(H, Hr), Fran Ktrin Black, Shia17Potter, mili robles, Helen Nicked Lupin, Ginny Potter Gryffindor.**_

**A los demás os pido que os animéis a dar vuestra opinión y que hagáis sugerencias y críticas. jeje**

**La verdad es que en el capítulo no pasan muchas cosas emocionantes con respecto a las parejas pero es que hoy no estaba inspirada para el romanticismo... jaja**

**Ahora si, me despido hasta mediados de setiembre, a no ser que me tome algun descansito para actualizar algun capítulo de los fics y por favor! dadme suerte para los examenes que me veo muy mal! xDD**

**Hasta otra!**


	10. Aclaraciones

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que aquel _"engendro con pelo multicolor" _lo había golpeado y dejado tirado en la puerta de la casa de su novia. Scorpius no entendía porque le habían hecho eso, el simplemente quería ver a Lily y saber sobre el bebé, nada más. Lo único que oía cada vez que intentaba hablar con ella era: _"Nunca más vuelvas a acercarte a ella" _o "_Te partiremos la cara si tan solo la miras". _

Sabía que la joven no había abandonado la casa familiar porque había estado vigilando desde que había llegado y no entendía que era lo que ocurría para que todos fueran tal hóstiles y bordes con el. Cada vez que un miembro de la familia abandonaba la casa y lo veían sentado encima del muro hacían dos cosas, o lo fulminaban con la mirada o se acercaban con intenciones de golpearlo.

Fue dos días después que vio como dos niños y dos niñas se acercaban a el, a los dos más pequeños los reconoció perfectamente como los hijos de James pero los otros dos no tenía ni idea de quienes podían ser.

"¿Eres tú este chico?" le preguntó el mayor de los cuatro pasándole una foto "Porque si lo eres queríamos pedirte que hicieras algo para que Lily ya no llore más"

Scorpius miró boquiabierto la foto y masculló un _"sucia perra". _Los niños abrieron los ojos asustados al notar la frialdad con la que el joven pronunció esas dos palabras y se fueron alejando despacito de el para evitar que se diese cuenta y cuando se vieron lo suficiente lejos entraron corriendo a la casa sin que Scorpius se fijara ya que seguía mirando fijamente la foto. _"¿Cómo demonios consiguió esta foto? De cuando se supone que es… ahora entiendo porque Lily no quiere verme, piensa que le fui infiel con Katherina"_ entrecerró los ojos y se desapareció.

-o-0-o-

"¿Haces el favor de repetirme otra vez que es lo que pretendes hacer?" dijo Megan, tapándose la cara con las manos, a la pelirroja que la miraba divertida.

"Primero, deberías volver a teñirte el pelo de castaño, recuerdo lo mucho que le gustó a Albus cuando lo pusieras la primera vez" respondió Roxanne. La otra la fulminó con la mirada antes de responder.

"Te recuerdo que lo teñí de castaño porque estaba tan rabiosa de tener algo en común con Louis que no lo pude evitar y cuando…" bajó la mirada y continuó " cuando Albus me dejó, me prometí que nunca más volvería a cambiar algo de mí por un hombre" La pelirroja la miraba con una expresión de aburrimiento total.

"En fin… da igual, lo del pelo no es muy importante. Sigamos con la siguiente parte del plan" se frotó las manos y sonrió triunfadora "he hablado con el esta mañana y me ha dicho que va a venir hoy a visitar a James, cuando esté a punto de entrar a la habitación lo llamaré diciéndole que le tengo que contar algo importante, después entraremos en esta habitación y le diré que me disculpé un momento que olvidé alguna cosa y en cuanto salga yo, entras tú y cierras la puerta, yo desde fuera la cierro y aplico un silenciador y habláis hasta que lo solucionéis" la joven rubia la miraba con una ceja arqueada "¿Que?"

"Solo espero que tengas razón y tu plan no vaya a fallar porque sino…" suspiró "somos mujeres muertas"

-o-0-o-

El timbre de la casa de los Potter sonó y Lily levantó la mirada y dejó la cuchara encima del bote de helado de chocolate que ella y su cuñada estaban comiendo.

"Ya voy yo, Lily" la joven hizo el amago de levantarse pero una mano se lo impidió.

"No Lizzie, ya estoy cansada de ocultarme, iré allí y dejaré las cosas claras con el"

"Te acompaño entonces"

Ambas mujeres se dirigieron a la puerta de la entrada y cuando Lily abrió la puerta una mujer de oscuro pelo cayó a sus pies, las dos jóvenes dieron un salto hacia atrás para evitar que la mujer cayese encima de ellas. En el umbral de la puerta se encontraba un joven rubio con una mirada desafiante y con la determinación brillando en sus ojos grises.

"Es hora de que aclaremos las cosas" fue lo que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

-o-0-o-

"Debería haberse quedado alguien con las chicas, no creo que sea correcto dejar a Lily y Liz solas con las dos pequeñas" decía Albus.

"Al, hijo, ellas necesitaban estar un rato tranquilas y relajadas. Liz ha pasado por mucho estas últimas semanas y necesitaba un respiro y Lily pues también ha pasado lo suyo y creo que es mejor que estén solas y tranquilitas ¿no crees?" respondió Harry, el cual llevaba agarrados de la mano a los gemelos. El chico suspiró y asintió mientras entraban a San Mungo.

"Al" el chico se volteó hacia Ted "¿no trabajaba aquí esa amiga tuya… o novia… no se?" Ted Lupin se arrepintió en seguida de haber formulado esa pregunta porque notó como el semblante del chico de ojos verdes se oscurecía y su mirada parecía haberse vuelto de hielo.

"De esa mujer no sé nada, ni quiero saber" siseó dándose la vuelta y continuó el camino hacia el cuarto de James. Victoire fulminó con la mirada a su esposo y este simplemente se encogió arrepentido.

Justo cuando Albus iba a abrir la puerta oyó una voz que lo llamaba.

"Al, primito, espera un momento" Albus sonrió contento al ver a su prima Roxanne, siempre le había parecido tan dulce y hermosa.

"Dime"

"Puedo hablar un momento contigo a solas, es que tengo algo que enseñarte" Albus se giró hacia los demás que asintieron y fueron entrando a la habitación mientras que el siguió a su prima pelirroja por el corredor.

"Entremos aquí" dijo la chica ante una puerta que estaba justo al final.

"¿Qué me querías decir, Roxy?" le preguntó mientras se apoyaba en una mesa. La chica le sonrió dulcemente y Albus sospechó que algo no iba bien, si había algo que Roxanne y James compartían era esa sonrisa dulce que utilizaban para conseguir algo y gracias al propio James, el sabía identificarlas.

"Espera un segundo que ya vuelvo que se me olvido el paquete en mi despacho" exclamó la chica antes de salir corriendo por la puerta.

"Que paq… va da igual" se volteó a observar la habitación por lo que no vio entrar a una joven rubia que lo miraba fijamente mientras cerraba la puerta.

"Es hora de que hablemos, Albus Potter" Al se giró sorprendido al oír aquella voz y se encontró frente a frente con unos ojos azules que solamente podían pertenecer a Megan Goldstein.

-o-0-o-

**Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal? Espero que muy bien**

**Lamento mucho no haber actualizado antes pero es que estoy con exámenes y tenía que estudiar… mañana mismo tengo uno pero necesitaba unos momentos de relax antes de volver a estudiar. Deseadme mucha suerte por favor que la voy a necesitar.**

**En cuanto acabe con los exámenes prometo actualizar todas las historias que tengo empezadas, supongo que empezaré con la de Embrujadas que es la que más tiempo lleva sin publicar y continuaré con las de Harry Potter.**

**Agradecer a todas las personas que dejaron review, siento no ponerme ahora a nombrarlas pero es que estoy super apurada por culpa del examen y no tengo mucho tiempo.**

**Espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo y que os animéis a dejarme reviews! Prometo que me pondré manos a la obra en cuanto acabe con los exámenes el día 15. Ese dia ya subiré un capítulo de cualquier historia para celebrar que acabe con los exámenes! **

**Gracias de nuevo a los que dejaron reviews y lamento si no contesté, pero es que no tuve tiempo, prometo que los contestaré en cuanto pueda.**

**Ahora si, me despido y espero que les guste el capítulo, el cual no está muy bien ya que lo hice a las prisas pero bueno…**

**Hasta la próxima…**

**Biquiñosss!**


	11. Conversaciones pendientes

Hola a todos! Aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Va dedicado para natys, ya que es una gran chica que he conocido aquí en fanfiction y con la cual me llevó muy bien.

Espero que os guste, ya que tuve dificultades en escribir las respectivas conversaciones Albus/Megan y Scorpius/Lily/Katherina.

Ah! También recordar que nada de esto es mío, salvo algunos personajes que me he inventado.

Gracias por leer y ya no les entretengo más.

**Capítulo 11**

Katherina Nott estrujaba sus manos nerviosa, no sabía como la había pillado Scorpius pero lo que si sabía es que ahora estaba metida en un gran problema, porque si algo caracterizaba a Scorpius era lo vengativo que podía llegar a ser y teniendo en cuenta que ella había logrado separarlo de su futura esposa y madre de su hijo –tragó saliva audiblemente- las cosas no iban a acabar muy bien para ella.

Estaban sentados los tres en la cocina, Liz los había dejado solos para que pudieran hablar tranquilamente. Lily estaba sentada con sus piernas cruzadas y con una pose de total indiferencia hacia la situación, aunque a Scorpius no le pasó desapercibido el dolor en la mirada de la joven cuando los había visto llegar.

"Nott, dile la verdad a Lily" susurró Scorpius con un tono que no dejaba lugar a réplicas. Katherina dio un respingo involuntario porque sabía que cuando Scorpius la llamaba por el apellido corría peligro. La chica suspiró antes de comenzar la explicación.

"El día que os vi en la cafetería sentí mucha rabia al ver que Scorpius ya no era aquel niñato estúpido que estaba coladísimo por mí en Hogwarts. Por eso cuando vi que había un pelo de Scorpius en la mesa, decidí hablar con un tío que esta colado por mí desde hace unos dos años y lo utilicé para hacerse pasar por Scorpius"

Scorpius pasó la mirada de Katherina a Lily, la cual los miraba con una ceja alzada y una actitud de superioridad rara en ella.

"¿De verdad creéis que os voy a creer esa tontería que me acaba de decir la mujerzuela esta?" comentó sarcásticamente la pelirroja.

Scorpius suspiró y se pasó las manos por las sienes, sabía que Lily no sería tan fácil de convencer.

"Lily, mírame a los ojos y dime que no me crees"

Lily bajó la mirada, sabía que si lo miraba a los ojos le creería y por eso mismo no quería hacerlo. Porque tenía miedo, miedo de volver a salir lastimada por el chico rubio; pero sabía que no podía rehuir esa mirada, porque entonces sabría si lo que la víbora había dicho era cierto.

Levantó la mirada y sus ojos castaños se encontraron con los grises de Scorpius, sonrío internamente, sabía que el chico decía la verdad, no la había engañado. Era esa conexión especial entre ambos lo que le aseguraba la fidelidad de su novio.

"Te creo" dijo al fin. Sonrió malignamente al ver como la cara de Scorpius se llenaba con una enorme sonrisa y se levantaba dispuesto a abrazarla. "Pero tendrás que reconquistarme de nuevo"

Scorpius se detuvo a medio camino y en su cara se formo una expresión de desconcierto.

"¿Reconquistarte?" preguntó.

"Antes de contestarte, déjame decir una cosa" suspiró "¡Largo de mi casa, sucio víbora! No quiero que infectes con tus gérmenes la casa de mis padres" gritó la pelirroja apuntando a Katherina con su varita. La otra se levantó rápidamente y salió corriendo de la casa para poder desaparecerse. Entonces la chica volvió a mirar al joven que había palidecido al ver a su chica dar esos gritos _"de menuda fiera pelirroja me fui a enamorar"_ pensó Scorpius. "Bueno digamos que con los problemas que hubo perdí toda la pasión que sentía por ti" decía la chica mientras se iba acercando a el lentamente. Scorpius sonrío al darse cuenta de que Lily estaba jugando. "Y dígame señor Malfoy ¿qué está dispuesto usted a hacer por mí?" le dijo cuando estuvo frente a frente con el y jugaba con la corbata del rubio como si no hubiera nada más interesante.

"Reconquistarla, por supuesto" fue lo único que dijo antes de abalanzarse sobre los labios de la pelirroja, la cual pasó sus brazos por el cuello del chico mientras el la cogía por la cintura.

-o-0-o-

Roxanne iba corriendo por las escaleras cuando un grito la hizo detenerse.

"¡Roxanne!"

La chica se dio lentamente la vuelta para ver como su tía se acercaba a ella, lo único que fue capaz de hacer fue sonreír culpablemente.

"¿Dónde has dejado a Albus? Ha llegado un hombre preguntando por el y dice que es importante."

"Está hablando con una amiga, tía. Dijo que aun tardaría un rato" contestó con una suave voz la pelirroja más joven. Ginny la miró suspicazmente.

"Esa amiga no será Megan Goldstein ¿no?" siseó al tiempo que entrecerraba los ojos mirándola acusadoramente.

"No sé, yo… lo único que sé es que… que querían hablar y por eso me pidieron que los dejara solos" tartamudeó la joven ya que la mirada de su tía la ponía extremadamente nerviosa. Ginny suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, sabiendo que no lograría quitarle nada a su sobrina.

"Está bien" sonrió al ver que Roxanne dejaba escapar el aire contenido "pero dile que en cuanto pueda venga a la habitación de James que Thomas le está esperando"

"¿Thomas? ¿Thomas Ferguson? ¿Mi amigo Tommy?" a cada palabra que decía la pelirroja se iba exaltando más. Ginny sonrío al ver así a su sobrina.

Thomas Ferguson era junto con James, el mejor amigo de Roxanne. Ambos estaban en el mismo curso cuando estudiaban en Hogwarts y el chico se había marchado con Albus a Estados Unidos donde juntos montaron su rentable negocio.

"Por supuesto que es tu amigo Tommy, Annie. Ningún otro Thomas vendría al hospital a visitar a Albus" Roxanne dio un gritito de emoción y salió corriendo hacia la habitación de James.

"Esta chica tiene demasiada energía" dijo Ginny mientras caminaba de nuevo a la habitación de su hijo mayor.

-o-0-o-

"Tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar, creo que ya te lo había dicho la última vez que nos vimos"

Albus hizo el amago de acercarse a la puerta pero la chica susurró _"Fermaportus"_.

"Vamos hablar quieras o no, voy a explicarte lo que pasó aquel día. Si después quieres creerme es cosa tuya, pero por lo menos tendré la conciencia tranquila"

El chico la miraba con una expresión de incredulidad en sus ojos verdes, se apoyó con actitud indiferente en la mesa y se cruzó de brazos, con un leve movimiento de cabeza le indicó que podía empezar a hablar. Megan suspiró antes de empezar y cerró los ojos.

"Albus yo… yo" _"muy bien Megan, estás empezando muy bien"_ pensaba la chica sarcásticamente. Respiró hondo y volvió a empezar " Al, mira, Louis significó mucho para mí, no te lo voy a negar, fue mi primer amor, pero…" se acercó a el e intentó cogerle las manos, pero Albus las apartó rápidamente. "el día que sufriste aquel accidente supe que de quien realmente estaba enamorada era de ti. Cuando empezamos nuestra relación me sentí tremendamente conectada contigo, lo que estaba experimentando contigo era amor verdadero" gruesas lágrimas caían por los ojos de ambos jóvenes y ninguno de ellos intentaba evitar que cayeran "aquel día…" Megan bajó la cabeza, ocultando sus ojos con los mechones de cabello rubio que caían elegantemente sobre su rostro "Louis estaba rabioso, había intentado hacer que yo volviera a ser aquella chica que dependía de el en Hogwarts, pero ya no lo era, te tenía a ti que no me consideraba una inferior, me consideraba una igual. Intentó besarme…"

"Y lo logró, no lo puedes negar Megan" susurró Albus mirándola tristemente. Megan volvió a intentar cogerle las manos y se sorprendió de que en esta ocasión el joven no rechazara el tacto.

"Emitió en mí un confundus, Albus, yo no sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Tienes que creerme, te lo pido por favor" suplicó la joven mirándolo a los ojos.

Albus sintió que estaban de nuevo en Hogwarts, cuando ambos se comunicaban a través de la mirada, ya que sentían que veían el alma del otro a través de sus ojos. No supo como pero susurró:

"Te creo"

Megan sintió que el mundo desaparecía y que solamente existían ella y Albus, nadie más, fue por eso que se acercó a el y lo besó. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había anhelado besar al chico desde aquella última vez, sintió como el joven la apretaba contra su cuerpo y ella se dejó llevar. Dieron rienda a sus sentimientos y sintió la necesidad de ir más allá de unos simples besos, intentó desabrocharle la camisa de Albus y entonces sintió como el joven se separaba de ella.

"Lo siento mucho Megan, mi corazón me dice que lo que me dices es cierto pero…" suspiró "yo no puedo volver a ser el mismo… he cambiado, ya no creo en el amor y" volvió a suspirar "lo siento pero no puedo"

La joven asintió con lágrimas en los ojos y abrió la puerta por la que vio salir a la persona que más quería en el mundo. Cuando hubo salido el chico, Megan se dejó caer al suelo y tapándose la cara con las manos, lloró sintiendo que para ella el vivir ya no tenía sentido.

-o-0-o-

**Y…¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Horrible?¿Pasable? **

**La pelea entre Scorpius y Lily no la quise alargar más porque a ellos ya les tengo preparado otro problemita del cual ya os doy un pequeño adelanto.**

**-Hablar con los padres de Scorpius acerca del embarazo de Lily.**

**En cuanto a Albus y Megan… lo sé, la conversación no ha sido maravillosa pero se me hacía muy difícil escribirla y finalmente me ha quedado eso. **

**Aclarar que Albus la ha rechazado porque tantos años sufriendo por amor no pasan en balde y en los próximos capítulos se comera bastante la cabeza pensando en Megan.**

**También decir que la historia no tendrá muchos capítulos más, no sé cuantos pero no creo que pasen de los veinte.**

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se pasan a leer, en especial agradecer a las personas que han dejado un review:**

__

_**Sol potter black, Shia17Potter, nattys, kili Black y Fran Ktrin Black.**_

**A los demás, os pido por favor que me dejéis un review para dar vuestra opinión sobre la historia y para ayudar a la inspiración de esta autora que estos días anda medio en falta de ella… jeje**

**Gracias de nuevo por leer y hasta la próxima.**


	12. Sorpresa!

**Capítulo 12**

En la habitación de James Potter, varias personas charlaban tranquilamente mientras cuatro niños jugaban en la guardería del hospital.

Thomas se sentía de nuevo en casa, quería tanto a esa familia que de no haber sido porque Albus le había pedido si podía acabar de solucionar unos pequeños problemas que tenían, se hubiera venido en el mismo traslador que Al.

James era su hermano del alma, como ellos mismos se llamaban. James, Fred, Roxanne, Liz, Jenny y el mismo siempre estaban juntos; eran los mas rebeldes de Hogwarts y de no ser por Liz y Jenny que les ponían los pies en el suelo de vez en cuando, quien sabe la de desastres que habrían ocasionado.

**Flashback**

_Se veían seis jóvenes bañándose en el lago, la gente se paraba a mirarlos pero ellos seguían como si nada._

"_¡Annie! Te voy a meter la cabeza en el agua" gritaba un chico castaño._

"_Tommy tu nunca serías capaz de hacerlo" replicó Roxanne mientras le quitaba infantilmente la lengua._

"_Tom, no te atrevas a tocar a mi hermanita, porque te juro que te mato" gritó otro chico pelirrojo haciéndose el enfadado._

"_Jenny, creo que Fred necesita que le des cariñitos porque lo veo muy estresado" se vengó Thomas._

"_Ya puede esperar sentado, después de haberme tirado al lago, va a tener que ganar muchos puntos si quiere volver a recibir cariñitos" contestó una rubia, la cual tenía una expresión de enfado en su cara._

"_Liz, vas a tener que convencer a tu mejor amiga para que le dé cariñitos a Fred, porque yo no quiero aguantar a ese" decía James señalando al pelirrojo "enfurruñado todo el día porque su Jenny no le dio un besito de despedida" terminó de decir James a su novia, la cual estaba abrazada a el._

"_¡James! ¿No se supone que eres uno de mis mejores amigos?" gritó Fred. James asintió. "Entonces… ¿Por qué demonios andas desvelando mis secretos?" terminó de gritar el pelirrojo._

"_Pero ¿que secretos, bobo? Todos sabemos que te enfurruñas si no te doy un besito de buenas noches" dijo Jenny antes de que James pudiera contestar._

"_Chicos…¡ ayudadme!" gritó Thomas. Los cuatro jóvenes se voltearon para ver como Roxanne le metía la cabeza en el agua al castaño y como éste no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Las carcajadas de los seis amigos se oyeron por todos los terrenos del colegio._

**Fin flashback**

"¿En que piensas Thomas?"

El joven levantó la mirada hacia Ted Lupin y le sonrió.

"En buenos tiempos pasados, Ted, en muy buenos tiempos"

Fue en esos momentos en que la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y todos vieron aparecer a una sombra pelirroja que se dirigía a Thomas.

"¡Tommy! Cuanto te he echado de menos" gritaba Roxanne abrazada a Thomas. El chico sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo.

"Lo mismo puedo decir, Annie" La chica sonrió, solamente dos personas la llamaban Annie, su tía Ginny porque era la persona que mejor la entendía y Thomas porque era Thomas.

"¿Cuándo has llegado?" le preguntó después de haberse separado de el y haber saludado al resto de las personas de la habitación.

"Pues hace un rato, tengo que hablar con Al y también quería visitar a James ya que antes no pude" fue la contestación del joven. La chica volvió a sonreír pero sus ojos se empañaron con lágrimas. "¿Qué te pasa?" le preguntó preocupado.

"Necesitaba tanto que todos estuviéramos juntos de nuevo pero ahora…" Thomas la abrazó "solo quiero que James se recuperé y podamos volver a divertirnos los seis juntos como hacíamos antes de que tú te hubieras ido y de que le hubiera ocurrido esto a James" sollozaba la chica.

"Todo va a estar bien de nuevo, ya verás" Thomas separó a la chica y le limpió las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas. "Vamos a dar una vuelta para que te tranquilices ¿si? Ya hablaré con Albus más tarde" la pelirroja asintió y despidiéndose de todos, salieron de la habitación.

-o-0-o-

"Ron, cariño ¿estás listo?" preguntaba Hermione a su esposo que aun no salía del cuarto de baño.

"Ya estoy ¿van a venir los chicos?" dijo el pelirrojo mientras salía del baño.

"Rosie tiene que trabajar y Hugo se quedó ayer a dormir con él, ahora mismo está descansando" le contestó su mujer mientras le acomodaba el cuello de la camisa.

"Vamos entonces" dijo el pelirrojo mientras se dirigían a la puerta para desaparecerse.

-o-0-o-

Lily y Scorpius continuaban besando hasta que un carraspeo los interrumpió, ambos jóvenes separaron sus cabezas y fijaron su vista en la mujer que estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta, sonriendo burlonamente.

"Lamento interrumpirlos chicos pero es que creo necesario decirles que sería mejor que aclararan antes las cosas con el resto de la familia, no vaya a ser que lleguen y piensen que Scorpius te está obligando a algo" comentó Liz.

Scorpius y Lily se miraron y dándose un último y rápido beso contestaron al unísono:

"Tienes razón"

"Vamos a ir al hospital a contarles todo ¿te importa quedarte sola?" dijo la pelirroja.

"Para nada, Lily. Id, que yo puedo ocuparme perfectamente de las dos pequeñas"

"Gracias cuñadita, eres la mejor" contestó la pelirroja dándole un beso y dirigiéndose con Scorpius hacia la chimenea para ir a San Mungo.

-o-0-o-

"Fred ¿te queda mucho? Date prisa que aun tenemos que ir a por tus padres" gritaba exasperada una joven rubia.

"Jenny, estoy cambiándole el pañal a Susan y sabes lo lento que soy, así que…"

Cinco minutos más tarde, bajaba por las escaleras un joven alto y pelirrojo que traía en brazos a una pequeña niña de no más de un año con cabello rubio y unos ojos verdeazulados, era la pequeña Susan Weasley.

"Ya que estamos todos listos, nos vamos" dijo la mujer cogiendo a su hija en brazos.

"Si, señora" contestó el pelirrojo como si hubiera sido un mandato militar.

-o-0-o-

Arthur y Molly Weasley caminaban apresurados por los pasillos de San Mungo en dirección a la habitación de su nieto cuando se encontraron con otro de sus nietos.

"Albus, cariño ¿qué te ha ocurrido? ¿Por qué lloras?" preguntó Molly cuando estuvieron frente a frente.

"Abuela" fue lo único que dijo el chico antes de abrazarse llorando a la anciana señora, mientras ambos ancianos se miraban sin comprender.

"Cielo, vamos a la habitación y allí nos cuentas sí" el joven asintió y dándole la espalda a sus abuelos intentó limpiarse las lágrimas y después se dirigieron los tres a la habitación 547.

-o-0-o-

Cuando Scorpius y Lily se aparecieron en el hospital no se esperaban encontrar con prácticamente toda la familia de la pelirroja, en la habitación se encontraban sus padres, sus abuelos, su hermano, sus tíos Ron y Hermione, Ted y Victoire, Fred, Jenny y su hija Susan, Remus, Dory, Mara, Mark. Ambos jóvenes se quedaron paralizados en la puerta, Scorpius aun más al ver las miradas asesinas que todos le dirigían.

"Scorpius y yo hemos aclarado las cosas y el no tuvo nada que ver, así que no empecéis con vuestro proteccionismo varonil" dijo la pelirroja antes de que los otros hicieran algo.

Scorpius sonrió y metió la mano en los bolsillos, fue entonces que notó el pequeño paquete.

"Lily, tengo que decirte una cosa y ya que está toda tu familia reunida, aprovecho" entonces el joven se arrodilló ante la pelirroja y quitando el paquetito para mostrarle el anillo, le dijo:

"¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"

-o-0-o-

**Hola!! ¿Que tal? Actualización rápida ¿verdad? Si es que cuando viene la inspiración… jeje y todo gracias a los reviews que me alegraron el día cuando los leí, admito que este capítulo ya lo tenía escrito prácticamente desde el siguiente día de publicar el otro pero entre que soy algo vaga y que tuve días de relax total viendo pelis y disfrutando de mis últimos días de vacaciones pues… llegó hoy y me decidí a publicarlo al mismo tiempo que mi otra historia…**

**Espero que no os disguste mucho este capítulo ya que es algo así como una especie de intermedio, a partir de ahora, las cosas empezarán a suceder más rápido y muy pronto se verá que pasa con James… ¿Qué creéis que pasará?**

**Muchisimas gracias a las personas que se pasaron a dejar un review:**

_**Kili black, Shia17Potter, natys, sol potter black, Fran Ktrin Black, Helen Nicked Lupin y mili robles (muchisimas gracias por el review y la verdad es que la historia si que es algo liosa por culpa de la existencia de tantos personajes nuevos y de sus hijos… lo de Albus y Megan, yo también creo que es verdaderamente complicado superar esos problemas ya que llevaban tanto tiempo mal que no debe ser sencillo. Besos y gracias de nuevo)**_

**Y a los demás os pido que os animéis a dejar un review que alegran a esta autora novata! **

**Besos y gracias por leer,**

**hasta la próxima.**


	13. Sentimientos, aceptaciones y llegadas

Nuevo capítulo con nuevo romance a la vista… ¿os imagináis quien? Para saberlo solo tenéis que leer unas líneas más abajo así que… hay os lo dejo. Por cierto, esta primera parte del capítulo va dedicada a sol potter black, espero que te guste la manera de juntar a ambos.

Ahora sí, os dejo con el capítulo. Espero que os guste….

Por cierto, nada de esto es mío, todo pertenece a Rowling. Salvo algunos personajes que me he inventado.

**Capítulo 13**

Dos jóvenes se encontraban sentados en la cafetería del hospital, la muchacha apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro del chico, mientras este le acariciaba la espalda a la joven con suavidad.

"Si sigues así me voy a dormir, Tommy" dijo la chica con los ojos cerrados y acurrucándose más en los brazos del joven.

"Y tu no haces nada para impedirlo, Annie" agregó el divertido. La chica levantó la cabeza y ambas miradas se encontraron, veían sus rostros reflejados en los brillantes ojos del otro. "¿Cómo es que nunca… tu y yo…?"

"Cuando te fuiste yo quería decírtelo, pero…" Roxanne se calló y bajó la mirada. Thomas alargó una mano y dulcemente levanto el rostro de la pelirroja para que sus ojos se encontraran.

"Pero…" la animó el a seguir.

"Pero no quería que estropearás tu futuro por mí" terminó ella con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas contenidas.

"No habría estropeado mi futuro, lo habría mejorado porque yo siempre te he amado, incluso cuando me metías la cabeza en el lago o cuando me obligabas a estar horas intentando aprender a bailar para que fuéramos juntos al baile" dijo Thomas. Roxanne rió nerviosa y se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. "También adoro esos ojitos dulces que tienes y esa larga y preciosa melena pelirroja" finalizó el joven.

Los rostros de ambos jóvenes se fueron acercando más y Roxanne sintió el olor a pino fresco de Thomas y cerró los ojos dejándose embriagar por ese aroma que tanto le atraía y había atraído en el pasado, en el momento en que sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse se oyó un estruendo en la cafetería que hizo a ambos jóvenes separarse abruptamente y mirar asustados hacia el lugar del que provenía el ruído. Había sido la puerta que fue azotada por una joven que fue directa a la barra.

"Póngame un Whisky de Fuego" oyeron como gritaba la chica.

"¿Esa es….?" Preguntó Thomas.

"Si, es Megan. Si me disculpas, creo que voy a ir hablar con ella, ya que al parecer las cosas no salieron como habíamos planeado. ¿Te importa si dejamos esto para más tarde?" contestó y preguntó la pelirroja. Thomas se acercó a ella y le dio un rápido beso.

"Si pude esperar desde que tenía quince años, creo que unas horas no me van a matar" fue la contestación del joven. Roxanne sonrió y se levantó mientras le acariciaba la cara.

Se dirigió hacia la joven que estaba en la barra tomándose un café (ya que el whisky no se lo sirvieron) y se sentó a su lado.

"¿Te importa si una amiga se sienta aquí a tu lado?" preguntó seria. Megan apartó la mirada del café que estaba tomando y miró a Roxanne con sus ojos azules, enrojecidos de tanto llorar. Roxanne posó su mano sobre la de la joven.

"¿Qué ocurrió?" preguntó.

Megan cerró los ojos y respiró hondo para evitar volver a llorar.

"Se lo conté todo, Roxy, se lo conté y el…" sollozó la chica.

"¿No te creyó?" preguntó suavemente Roxanne acariciándole la larga cabellera rubia.

"Si me creyó y eso es lo malo, porque aunque sabe que lo que le digo es cierto tiene miedo, ya no cree en el amor y yo… yo… no sé que más hacer para que entienda que ¡lo amo!" estalló la joven y acto seguido se tapó la cara con ambas manos y se puso a llorar. Roxanne se levantó de la silla y abrazó a la chica que poco a poco fue correspondiendo al abrazo.

-o-0-o-

Todos los miraban y eso era algo que Lily odiaba y aunque fuera una chica extrovertida, abierta y alegre, odiaba que todos vieran "ese momento" ya que ella hubiera preferido una cenita romántica en la que solo estuvieran ellos, Scorpius y ella, nadie más.

"Scorpius, cariño ¿no crees que este no es el mejor momento?" siseó la joven. Pero Scorpius lejos de amedrentarse por el tono de voz usado por su novia, se sintió más valiente, ya que conocía perfectamente a esa pelirroja y aunque podía ser extremadamente peligrosa, también sabía que por eso no le haría nada malo, bueno, eso quería pensar.

"Es el mejor momento, mi vida ¿no te das cuenta que gran parte de tu familia está aquí? ¿Qué mejor momento para pedirles el consentimiento de nuestro matrimonio?" le contestó con un tono lo más inocente posible.

"Yo creo que tiene razón el chico" dijo Arthur Weasley, el cual se puso colorado cuando todas las miradas se dirigieron a el, algunas de ellas bastante asesinas.

"Yo también pienso como Arthur" siguió Jenny. "Jenny, tu no te metas" le susurró Fred. "Yo me meto si me da la gana, Frederick" replicó enfadada la chica.

"Y yo también opino como ellos" apoyó Angelina. Molly asentía mientras que con un pañuelo se limpiaba las lágrimas que caían por sus ojos.

Lily miró nerviosa a todas y cada una de las personas presentes en el cuarto, pasando por su madre que asentía con lágrimas en los ojos, su padre que tenía el ceño medio fruncido pero cuando sus miradas se encontraron le sonrió cálidamente, Albus y Teddy los cuales no miraban muy aprobatoriamente a Scorpius, a James, el cual había dado todo por estar con Liz. Miró a Scorpius y sonrió al verlo tan nervioso.

"Claro que acepto, tonto"

Scorpius esbozó una enorme sonrisa y tras ponerle el anillo se levantó para estar a la altura de la joven y se besaron obviando los aplausos y las miradas disgustadas de varios miembros masculinos de la familia. Lo que ninguno de ellos notó fue la apenas perceptible sonrisa que se formó en los labios de James.

-o-0-o-

"_James, tenemos que hablar" el joven dejó los papeles que estaba mirando y dirigió la mirada a su esposa que estaba enfrente del escritorio en el que el estaba trabajando. James notó lo nerviosa que estaba porque se estrujaba las manos y se mordía los labios._

"_¿Qué pasa?" preguntó levantándose y rodeando el escritorio hasta quedar frente a frente con su mujer._

"_Estoy embarazada" dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza. James se quedó estático y no sabía como reaccionar y por eso subió el rostro de ella amorosamente y la besó. Tras unos instantes ambos se separaron y se abrazaron._

"_Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo, ahora entiendo lo que decía mi padre" _

_Liz ahogó un sollozo y se abrazó fuertemente a James._

"_Prométeme que nunca nos vamos a separar" susurró al joven. "Prométemelo" volvió a repetir al ver que no contestaba "James" se quejó lastimeramente "dime algo"_

_Cuando se separó del joven, ya no estaba ahí, sino tirado en el suelo._

"_James" gritó "James, reacciona mi vida, dime algo" seguía gritando mientras lloraba y zarandeaba a su esposo._

"¡James!" gritó con fuerzas al tiempo que se levantaba súbitamente del sofá en que estaba acostada. Miró hacia todos lados asustada y comenzó a llorar con fuerza "Todo ha sido un sueño" sollozó "Despierta pronto James, te necesitamos… tengo que decirte lo del bebé" susurró abrazándose a si misma mientras se volvía a recostar en el sofá y continuaba llorando.

-o-0-o-

Un atractivo hombre rubio estaba despertando debido a los rayos de sol que entraban por el enorme ventanal de la habitación del hotel en el que se encontraba. Abrió sus enormes ojos azules y miró a la joven que le daba la espalda, el pelo negro caía sobre su cara y tapaba el hermoso rostro de su compañera de trabajo. El sonido de su móvil despertó a la joven que se quejó mientras se tapaba la cabeza con la almohada.

"Apaga ese maldito teléfono, Louis" fue lo único que dijo.

"Lo que tú digas, Sam" dijo con tono desdeñoso "¿Sí? ¿Quién es?" contestó al teléfono.

"Lu, soy Dody" rodó los ojos, odiaba el sobrenombre que su hermanita le tenía y el que ella misma se tenía.

"¿Qué quieres, Dominique?" dijo con aburrimiento.

"Lu, nuestro primito James, está en coma y como yo esta semana estoy aquí en Australia, era por si querías que fuéramos juntos a verlo" Louis volvió a rodar los ojos. Su primo le importaba realmente poco, ya que nunca habían tenido mucha relación y menos después de lo ocurrido con Megan y Albus, pero sabía que la loca de su hermana adoraba al estúpido de su primo desde que tenía nueve años y la había salvado de caer por un precipicio, desde aquel momento James había pasado a ser llamado "Mi héroe Jimmy-Pooh" por la rubia.

"Dominique, sabes perfectamente que apenas tenía relación con él" intentó decirle para evitar ir.

"Please Lu, hazlo por mí. Además, así podrías ver como quedaron las cosas entre Meggie y Albusito" añadió desdeñosa sabiendo que así lograría convencerlo.

"De acuerdo, dentro de dos horas nos vemos en el centro de trasladores." fue lo último que oyó la rubia antes de que su hermano colgara en teléfono.

-o-0-o-

**Hola a todos! Aquí estoy con otro capítulo nuevo…. Y ¿qué os parece? Es uno de los que más me ha gustado escribir porque se me hizo fácil imaginar esas situaciones, sobre todo la de Roxanne y Thomas.**

**Lo que más me ha costado escribir ha sido la parte de Dominique y Louis ya que tienen personalidades totalmente opuestas al otro fic que estoy haciendo pero me gusta eso de crearlos con personalidades tan distintas, me resulta divertido y emocionante hacerlo.**

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se pasan a leer mi historia y también a aquellas que se toman la molestia de dejar un review:**

_**Natys, mili robles, sol potter black, Fran Ktrin Black,kili Black e ise potter (muchísimas gracias por decir que eres fanática de mi historia y por pasarte a dejar un review… prometo que muy pronto pondré el próximo capítulo el cual ya tengo medio a escribir. Besos)**_

**A los demás os pido que os animéis a dejar un review que me encanta leerlos**

**Os dejó un adelanto del próximo capítulo, el cual ya tengo escrito, así que ya sabéis... si queréis leerlo dejad muchos reviews y prometo actualizarlo en menos de una semana.**

"**Mamá, papá… yo… bueno… nosotros queríamos deciros que… nos vamos a casar"**

"**De tal palo, tal astilla"**

"**Siempre estaré contigo, amigo. En las buenas y en las malas. Recuérdalo siempre"**

"**A ti se te ve extremadamente contenta, Roxy ¿qué pasó?"**

"**Hola Dominique, hola Louis"**

**Besos y hasta el próximo capítulo, que espero que sea pronto.**


	14. Recibimientos

**Capítulo 14**

Thomas iba caminando de vuelta a la habitación de James con una sonrisa bobalicona, solo faltaba que saltara para que todos pensaran que estaba loco, pero es que en realidad estaba feliz, pero feliz como hacía mucho que no estaba porque el y Roxanne… solo de pensarlo, su sonrisa se iba ensanchando más. En ese estado se encontró con una pareja que salía de la habitación de James y se dirigían hacia el.

"¿Thomas?" dijo la chica pelirroja. Fue en ese momento en que se fijo en la jovencita. Pelirroja de ojos castaños y una nariz perfecta al igual que la de Roxanne.

"¿Lily? ¿Lily Potter?" ella asintió y dio un gritito de emoción antes de lanzarse a abrazarlo. "Yo también me alegro de verte, Lily. Pero si no me sueltas creo que me vas a ahogar" ella se separó de el y se quedaron mirando. "Carambas Lily, me voy dejando a una niña y ahora veo a toda una mujercita" exclamó mientras la miraba de arriba abajo como si fuera un anciano.

"Una mujercita embarazada, Tom" remarcó ella sonriente mientras se acariciaba la barriga.

"¿Embarazada? Vaya, la pequeña Lily va a ser madre y ¿quién es el afortunado?" preguntó.

"Aquí el rubito este que está a mi lado" le contestó ella sonriente mientras señalaba a Scorpius.

"Mmm tu cara me resulta conocida ¿estudiamos juntos en Hogwarts?" preguntó Thomas a Scorpius. El rubio sonrió arrogante mientras le alargaba la mano para estrecharla.

"Encantado, Scorpius Malfoy" dijo con naturalidad, sabiendo que iba a sorprender al joven. Thomas abrió los ojos al máximo y miró de Scorpius a Lily y de Lily a Scorpius.

"Tho… Thomas Ferguson ¡cu… cuanto tiempo! ¿que ... has estado haciendo?" le costaba disimular la sorpresa de la noticia del noviazgo, sabía que Lily se había ido a vivir a España con su novio, un compañero de curso de Albus, pero lo que no sabía es que era su queridísimo archienemigo en Quiddicht, Scorpius Malfoy.

"Me fui a trabajar a España con "mi" novia" contestó remarcando el mi "y ahora ella y yo vamos a ir hablar con mi familia para darle la noticia de que nos casamos" finalizó con una sonrisa inocente muy bien fingida. Lily a su lado, bufó con pesar, le daba pánico ir a hablar con los Malfoy y decirles que estaba embarazada y que se iban a casar pero si Scorpius lo había aguantado, ella también tenía que hacerlo.

"Ahora si nos disculpas nos vamos" dijo Scorpius volviendo a estrecharle la mano a un pasmado Thomas.

"Sss.. si si claro" balbuceó el joven.

"Nos vemos pronto Tom" dijo Lily abrazándolo brevemente y dedicándole una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Por supuesto Lily" besó la mano de la joven y se dirigió a la habitación de James, justo antes de entrar se volteó para ver entrar en el ascensor a ambos jóvenes cogidos de la mano. "Nunca pensé que esos dos iban a acabar juntos" se dijo a sí mismo antes de abrir la puerta y entrar a la habitación.

-o-0-o-

Louis Weasley estaba enfadado, odiaba la impuntualidad. Era demasiado meticuloso como para tener fallos de ese tipo y permitir que los demás los tuvieran con el. Pero su "queridísima" hermanita era demasiado pasota con respecto al tiempo, se creía demasiado importante y pensaba que los demás iban a estar esperando por ella siempre, esa muchachita tonta lo desesperaba, sino fuera porque era igualita a el y Victoire, pensaría que era adoptada.

"¡Luu! ¡Brother querido! Disculpa que llegué tarde es que vi unos zapatos monísimos y no podía irme sin comprarlo" lo interrumpió una rubia que se había puesto delante de el, de repente. Louis rodó los ojos y se fijó en el atuendo de su hermana. _"¿¡Como demonios puede ir así vestida por la calle!? _pensó.

La chica llevaba una camiseta blanca y en ella estaba escrito "TIA BUENA" en un rosa brillante, una minifalda rosa que apenas dejaba lugar a la imaginación y para completar unos zapatos con tacón de aguja rosas fosforescentes; por supuesto, el pelo lo llevaba rizado y en una coleta alta sujeta con un lacito rosa. La chica llamaba tanto la atención que todos se giraban a ver al hombre trajeado acompañado de una rubia despampanante con una indumentaria bastante llamativa.

"Vámonos cuanto antes" susurró sujetándola del brazo y llevándola hacia un traslador que salía en cinco minutos.

-o-0-o-

"Mira, vamos a hablar con Liz, que me dijeron que está sola en casa y sabes que ella te va a ayudar, porque siempre creyó en ti ¿sí?" le decía Roxanne a Megan que continuaba sollozando.

"¿Es… estás segura?" preguntó mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos con el dorso de la mano.

"Sí el propio Albus me pidió antes de venirme aquí a la cafetería si podía pasarme a hacerle una visita a Liz" le contestó la pelirroja con un tono dulce. "Venga, vamos" la animó dándole un golpecito en el brazo mientras le sonreía. La otra le devolvió la sonrisa también y dijo:

"De acuerdo"

-o-0-o-

Lily estaba incómoda sentada el aquel lujoso salón. Miraba para todos lados y veía las fotos de Scorpius cuando era un bebé, con unos años más y una en la que se veía una mujer de pelo negro azabache rodeada de cuatro rubios, era una foto familiar de Scorpius con sus padres y abuelos. Dejó de mirar las fotos para ver entrar a Draco y Astoria Malfoy, se levantó para saludarlos correctamente, mientras Scorpius abrazaba a su madre, ella le fue a dar dos besos a su suegro, el cual la trataba como si fuera una novia temporal de su hijo. Le correspondió los dos besos con algo de arrogancia. Sin embargo, la madre del chico siempre había sido muy amable y agradable con ella.

"Lily, mi niña" le dijo antes de abrazarla, ella correspondió gustosa al abrazo ya que Astoria Malfoy era un encanto de mujer, siempre y cuando no estuviese enfadada, en esos momentos era mejor estar lejos de ella.

Astoria y Lily se llevaban de maravilla. Astoria decía que Lily había sido la causa de que su hijo sentara cabeza y estaba encantada con su nuera; sin embargo, Draco era demasiado distante con la joven y evitaba el contacto con ella. Cuando el recibimiento hubo terminado los cuatro se sentaron en los elegantes sofás del salón.

"¿Queréis tomar algo, niños?" preguntó Astoria sonriéndoles amablemente. Lily negó con la cabeza al igual que Scorpius. "De acuerdo ¿tu quieres algo, cielín?" Draco se sonrojó ante como lo llamó su esposa, ella siempre hacía eso cuando lo quería avergonzar y siempre lo lograba. Negó con la cabeza y miró a ambos jóvenes que se veían extremadamente nerviosos. "Y bien… ¿Qué era lo que nos queríais decir?" preguntó Astoria mirándolos a ambos.

Lily y Scorpius se miraron. Scorpius respiró hondo antes de comenzar a hablar.

"Mamá, papá… yo… bueno… nosotros queríamos deciros que… nos vamos a casar" tartamudeó el chico.

Draco se quedó tal como estaba, no parpadeaba ni parecía respirar y Astoria sonrió con ganas.

"¡Oh mis niños! Cuantas ganas tenía de que este día llegara" exclamó emocionada.

"Aun falta algo, señora Malfoy" susurró Lily bajando la mirada a sus piernas. En ese momento Draco pareció recuperar la capacidad del habla y en un susurro apenas audible dijo:

"¿Con que más nos vais a sorprender?"

Scorpius aflojó en cuello de su camiseta y empezó a respirar entrecortadamente. Espero unos segundos por si Lily tomaba la iniciativa pero se veía que ella esperaba que fuera el de nuevo quien lo dijera. Por eso respiró hondo y cerró los ojos antes de decir.

"Y vamos a tener un niño"

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos vio a su padre desmayado y su madre saltando por encima de el a abrazarlos mientras gritaba: "Voy a ser abuela, voy a ser abuela".

"De tal palo, tal astilla" le susurró burlonamente Lily mientras ambos eran abrazados por la madre de el.

-o-0-o-

Ron y Ted acompañaron a Harry a tomar el aire afuera ya que empezaban a notar que se estaba deprimiendo mucho.

"¿Cómo va Roxanne, Harry? Hace un montón que no la veo" preguntó Ron para intentar que Harry no pensara en James.

"Está enorme e igualita a su madre, cuando vaya a Hogwarts romperá muchos corazones con esos ojazos que tiene y además es muy lista, seguro que va a ser una Ravenclaw como Liz" dijo con un tono de abuelo orgulloso últimamente muy común en él.

"Es una linda princesita" agregó Ted.

"Estoy deseando tener mis propios nietos… cuando Rose estaba en Hogwarts me moría de angustia pensando en que algún chico la pudiera tocar pero ahora…" sonrió tristemente dejando escapar un suspiro "tengo tantas ganas de tener una pequeña Rosie o un pequeño Huguito corriendo por la casa" finalizó mirándolos soñadoramente.

"Y los tendrás Ron, y los tendrás. Rose y Hugo serán unos grandes padres cuando llegue el momento" le contestó Harry palmeándole amistosamente la espalda.

"Yo aun tengo que pasar por la etapa "cualquiera que se acerque a mis princesas lo mato" así que aun no voy a desear nietos" agregó Ted y los tres se empezaron a reír a carcajadas.

"Gracias, chicos. Gracias por estar conmigo en estos momentos tan difíciles para mí" dijo Harry antes de abrazar a ambos hombres que correspondieron gustosos al abrazo.

"Siempre estaré contigo, amigo. En las buenas y en las malas. Recuérdalo siempre" acotó Ron.

"Y sabes que yo estaré siempre contigo, porque fuiste como un padre para mí. Es más, eres mi padre" agregó Ted.

Y Harry lloró, lloró abrazado a esas dos personas que quería en el alma.

-o-0-o-

"Megan… no llores más, voy a hablar con Albus y va a entrar en razón. El te quiere, te quiere con locura, pero tiene miedo y tienes que entenderlo" explicaba Liz a Megan.

Las tres estaban sentadas en el suelo del salón enfrente de la chimenea comiendo helado de chocolate.

"Liz tiene razón Megan" dijo Roxanne después de tragar un trozo bastante grande de helado. "Dale tiempo y ya verás cómo se da cuenta de que lo mejor es que estéis juntos" agregó finalmente después de haber comido otro trozo de helado.

"Tenéis razón, yo…" suspiró "voy a darle tiempo y después ya veremos cómo acaban las cosas" susurró tristemente.

"Meg, aquí sabemos las tres que vamos a acabar rodeadas de Albusitos y Megancitas con preciosos ojos verdes y azules" exclamó divertida la pelirroja.

"A ti se te ve extremadamente contenta, Roxy ¿qué pasó?" dijo divertida Liz mientras removía con la cuchara el helado para que estuviera más blando. Roxanne se puso colorada lo que ocasionó que las otras dos se miraran y sonrieran cómplices.

"Ha vuelto Thomas" contestó emocionada la chica.

"¿Y?" dijeron Megan y Liz al mismo tiempo mientras hacían movimientos con sus brazos indicándole que siguiera.

"Nos besamos" gritó la pelirroja aún más emocionada.

"¡Oooh! Que lindo" volvieron a decir las otras dos al mismo tiempo. En ese momento oyeron como tocaban al timbre y las tres se levantaron nerviosas.

"¿No será Albus, verdad?" preguntó temerosa Megan.

"No creo, dijeron que iban a estar en el hospital hasta la noche. De todos modos ve a agacharte a mi habitación, Roxanne te dirá donde es y mientras yo voy a abrir la puerta ¿vale?" contestó Liz. Las otras dos asintieron y subieron las escaleras mientras Liz se acercaba a la puerta. Cuando la abrió se quedó plantada y con la boca abierta.

"Hola Licita, venimos a ver a mi Jimmy Pooh" exclamó emocionada una rubia mientras abrazaba a una estática Liz.

"Hola Elizabeth, queríamos ver a James pero no sabíamos su habitación y por eso vinimos antes por aquí" agregó el hombre que acompañaba a la escandalosa rubia.

"Hola Dominique, hola Louis" susurró Liz incapaz de decir otra cosa al par de rubios que tenía enfrente.

-o-0-o-

**¿Sorprendidos por la rápida actualización? La verdad es que no tenía pensado actualizar tan pronto pero digamos que me ha dado un medio bajón y estoy algo depre… espero que se me pase pronto. Supongo que es el síndrome post-vacacional y descubrir que este año me voy a ver bastante jodida (perdón por la palabra) con las asignaturas nuevas... pero bueno, tendré que llevarlo lo mejor posible ¿no?**

**Siento no haber contestado personalmente a los reviews… prometo agradecerlos muy pronto pero es que esta actualización fue de repente.**

**Eso sí, los agradecimientos los voy a poner igual. Muchas gracias a:**

_**Sol potter black, natys, Fran Ktrin Black, juancho y kili black.**_

**A los demás como siempre os pido que si podéis os animéis a dejar un review! Que alegran mucho!**

**Espero que este capítulo os guste!**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	15. Descubrimientos

**Capítulo 15**

Liz se había quedado plantada en el umbral de la puerta mirando sorprendida a ambos rubios. Tenía la boca semiabierta y sus ojos reflejaban sorpresa y miedo, miedo porque sabía que si Megan tenía las cosas difíciles con Albus, con la llegada de Louis se complicaría el asunto mucho más.

"¿No nos vas a invitar a pasar, Elizabeth?" preguntó Louis en un tono aparentemente inocente. La chica pareció despertar del sueño y se hizo a un lado.

Louis entró con una elegancia propia de el y Dominique entró intentando hacer que viera sus zapatos y lo único que logró fue tropezarse. Se salvo de la caída porque Louis la agarró.

"Pasad a la cocina si queréis" les indicó Liz señalando la puerta indicada. Ambos rubios se dirigieron allí y se sentaron en la mesa "¿Queréis un café o algo?" les preguntó cando se acercó a ellos.

"Un café está bien, gracias" contestó educadamente Louis.

"Yo un vodka con Coca-Cola, thanks" exclamó la rubia sentada en la mesa. Louis rodó los ojos exasperado. Tanto tiempo con ella le ponía nervioso, extremadamente nervioso. Liz simplemente alzó una ceja.

"Lo más parecido que tenemos a eso es una Cerveza de Mantequilla, así que sintiéndolo mucho tendrás que elegir otra bebida" respondió irónicamente la mujer.

"No problem, traeme entonces una Matequilla´s beer" aclaró Dominique sonriente.

"_¿¡Mantequilla´s beer!? Es que esta chica no sabe hablar con propiedad" _pensaba Liz mientras buscaba en el frigorífico la Cerveza de Mantequilla. "Si me disculpáis un momento tengo que ir a mirar si las niñas siguen durmiendo ¿os importa quedaros solos unos momentos?" preguntó para intentar escapar unos momentos e informar a las otras dos jóvenes.

"No nos importa, no te preocupes. ¿Cómo están los gemelos y Rosanna?" comentó Louis aparentando un ligero interés que no poseía.

"Están muy bien, gracias. Voy arriba entonces. Por cierto, la pequeña se llama Roxanne" respondió muy fríamente Liz antes de salir por la puerta.

"Mira que llamar Rosanna a la niña, Lu. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan tonto a veces?" exclamó Dominique. Louis cerró los ojos y respiró hondo para intentar evitar a toda costa matar a su hermana.

-o-0-o-

"Ginny, cielo. Deberías ir a tomar un poco el aire, nosotros nos quedamos aquí con James; vosotros id a dar un paseo o a descansar un poco que os sentara bien" comentó Molly Weasley a su hija viendo como acariciaba ausentemente la mano de James.

"Gracias mamá pero no, hoy quiero estar con el. Necesito sentir que mi niño está aquí conmigo" respondió Ginny mirando tristemente a su madre.

"¿Por qué dices eso, Ginny?" le preguntó su padre.

"Hoy hace diecisiete años que James y yo empezamos una tradición y por nada del mundo voy a fallarle en este año" volvió a responder la pelirroja mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas. Albus se acercó a ella y le masajeó los hombros intentando reconfortarla.

"Mamá, se que te duele que James no esté para este año, pero estoy seguro que en el próximo año lo podréis hacer como siempre" razonó Albus.

"No entiendo, hija ¿de qué tradición habláis?" cuestionó Molly.

"Hoy es 31 de agosto y desde que James tenía once años, decidimos que estaríamos todo el día juntos para compensar el tiempo que íbamos a estar separados mientras el estuviese en Hogwarts, más adelante se nos unieron Albus y Lily pero…"

"El único que siguió haciéndola después de terminar Hogwarts fue James" acabó Albus por su madre ya que veía que no podría aguantar mucho más sin derrumbarse.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella entraron Ron y Harry.

"¿Y los niños?" preguntó el segundo.

"Victoire se los llevó a dar una vuelta, no era cosa de tenerlos aquí todo el día" contestó con dificultad Ginny.

"¿Qué te ocurre, cariño?" volvió a preguntar Harry acercándose y arrodillándose frente a ella mientras le envolvía las manos entre las suyas.

"Hoy es el día de su tradición con James" le contestó Albus viendo que su madre todavía podía derrumbarse. Harry la abrazó y Ginny se dejó envolver por los brazos de su marido. El sabía que eso ayudaría a Ginny _"Llorar es bueno,Ginny. Necesitas desahogarte"_ le susurró y eso fue lo único que Ginny necesito para dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos y llorar abrazada a su esposo mientras el resto de personas de la habitación compartían su dolor dejando caer lágrimas por sus mejillas.

-o-0-o-

Roxanne y Megan jugaban con las pequeñas Polly y Roxanne cuando vieron entrar a Liz muy nerviosa y agitada.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Roxanne asustada.

"Louis y Dominique están aquí" fue la contestación que recibió.

"¿¡Que!?" semigritaron las dos.

"Callaos" ordenó Liz susurrando "¿queréis que sepan que estáis aquí?" ambas mujeres se miraron entre sí asustadas y cuando devolvieron la mirada a Liz negaron rotundamente "ya me parecía. Pues entonces, estaos calladitas un rato que los voy a mandar al hospital después de que se tomen el café y la Mantequilla´s beer" esto último lo dijo irónicamente.

"¿Mantequilla´s beer?" preguntó Megan con una mirada confusa en sus ojos azules.

"Mejor no preguntes" contestó Liz antes de salir por la puerta. Las otras dos simplemente se miraron y se encogieron de hombros antes de seguir jugando con las dos niñas.

-o-0-o-

"Ted ¿qué haces aquí solo?" el hombre escuchó la dulce voz de su mujer y se giró para verla detrás suya, acompañada de los cuatro niños.

"Necesitaba pensar, Vic. Necesitaba pensar" le contestó en un susurro apesadumbrado. Victoire sonrió tristemente y se sentó a su lado, cogiéndole las manos entre las suyas y sonriéndole amorosamente. Los niños se miraron entre sí y decidieron que lo mejor es que estuvieran callados.

"¿Quieres contármelo?" le preguntó comprensivamente su mujer. Ted sonrió. Victoire podía haber sido una rebelde sin causa, como muchos le decían, pero era la persona que mejor lo sabía entender del mundo entero.

"Quiero a James como a un hermano. De las personas que hemos dejado en Londres cuando nos fuimos a Egipto, es al que más he echado de menos y verlo así" bajó la cabeza para ocultar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Cuando levantó la mirada sus ojos estaban brillantes "me mata, solo quiero verlo bien y con esa mirada traviesa que ni con los años ha logrado perder. Simplemente quiero a James de vuelta" terminó de decir. Victoire lo abrazó y el joven metamorfomago se dejó envolver por los brazos delgados de su mujer.

"Y lo tendrás Ted, te aseguro que lo tendrás" afirmó Victoire mientras lo abrazaba.

-o-0-o-

"¿Qué tal va la poción, Meg?" preguntó la pelirroja a su amiga, mientras acostaban a las niñas que se habían quedado dormidas.

"Hace más o menos tres semanas que empezamos con la poción, ahora queda que le añada el último ingrediente dentro de una semana justa y luego tendremos que dejarla reposar otras dos semanas, después habrá que hervirla y cuando vuelvan a pasar dos semanas ya estará preparada" respondió la rubia emocionada.

"¿Cuándo te parece el momento más adecuado para que se lo digamos al resto?" preguntó Roxanne.

"¿Para decir qué?" preguntó una voz desde la puerta y las chicas se giraron para ver a Liz que las miraba interrogante "venga chicas, decidme de que momento adecuado habláis" Megan y Roxanne se miraron culpablemente y luego la volvieron a mirar "Chicas o me decís lo que pasa o podéis recordar que soy la esposa de un auror y me sé un montón de hechizos complicados" terminó de decir.

"Ya hemos descubierto la posible cura para James" dijeron ambas a la vez mientras bajaban la mirada.

"¿¡Que vosotras habéis descubierto que!?" gritó Ania "¿¡Porque demonios no lo habéis dicho antes!?" volvió a gritar. Megan se mordió nerviosa el labio mientras miraba a Roxanne, la cual se estrujaba las manos.

"Es que… nosotras queríamos…" empezó a decir Megan.

"¿Qué queríais? ¿Quitarnos una pequeña esperanza de ver a mi marido bien?" susurró Liz mientras lloraba "¿Es que no os dais cuenta de lo mucho que estamos… estoy sufriendo?" finalizó. Las niñas se habían despertado pero se habían quedado calladas como sí supieran lo serio del asunto.

"¿Qué ocurre Liz? ¿Por qué gritas?" oyeron una voz subir por las escaleras. Las tres mujeres se miraron asustadas y se giraron hacia la puerta por la que se vio entrar a un atractivo hombre rubio. Megan se quedó congelada. Sus ojos se abrieron algo más de lo normal. Louis sonrió, pero no una sonrisa dulce y alegre, una sonrisa malvada.

"Hola prima" le dijo a Roxanne sin apartar la mirada de Megan "Hola Megan, estás más hermosa que nunca" terminó de decir acercándose a la chica.

-o-0-o-

**Nuevo capítulo… ¿Qué os ha parecido? Lo he traído prontito eh! Jeje**

**Como siempre, agradecer a las personas que se pasaron a leer la historia y especialmente a:**

_**Kili black, natys, sol potter black, juancho y Fran Ktrin Black **_** por dejar un review**

**Espero que os gustase este capítulo y simplemente decir que ya se está acercando el final y anunciar que en el próximo capítulo o el siguiente se sabrá que ocurrirá con James y después vendrán las resoluciones de los problemas de los personajes.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo que espero tener para el viernes.**

**Besos **


	16. Dos meses después

Todo pertenece a J.K. Rowling excepto los personajes que me he inventado

**Capítulo 16**

"¿Cuánto tiempo queda para que la poción esté lista?" preguntó Lily. Roxanne rodó los ojos exasperada. Llevaba media hora con la pelirroja y le había preguntado seis veces ya cuando estaría lista la poción.

"Mañana, Lily. Hace cinco minutos que te he dicho que mañana estará lista" respondió un poco irritada.

La pelirroja sonrió y se acarició su vientre, que estaba algo más abultado. Estaba embarazada ya de tres meses y se empezaba a notar. La boda estaba siendo preparada con antelación, aunque ya había aclarado con los padres de Scorpius que sin James no se casaba, así que estaban preparando todo para dentro de un mes, ya que contaban que por ese tiempo el joven estuviera despierto y recuperado. Su sonrisa se ensanchó pensando en el padre de Scorpius. Cuando se había enterado de la noticia del embarazo y la boda había reaccionado muy negativamente, pero un par de gritos de su mujer y la primera ecografía de su futuro nieto hicieron que uno de sus retos personales sería hacer que ellos se quedaran a vivir en Londres. Incluso les había comprado una casa que el mismo estaba decorando, bueno mejor dicho, la habitación del bebé. Nadie se esperaba que el joven reaccionase de esa manera ante la llegada de un nieto.

"Hija" Lily salió de sus pensamientos y se encontró con una mirada idéntica a la suya.

"Dime mamá" respondió la joven.

"Vas a tener que ir a casa porque al parecer ha llegado alguien del Ministerio de Magia español para hablar contigo y Scorpius, el ya se encuentra allí y te están esperando" le informó su madre. La joven se levantó y despidiéndose de Roxanne y su madre que eran las únicas que estaban en la habitación, salió de la habitación rumbo a la casa familiar.

Roxanne y Ginny se quedaron solas en la habitación. Se formó un silencio incómodo entre ambas. Ginny estaba todavía algo molesta con ella por no haberle dicho lo de la poción y por la participación de Megan.

"Mmm esto…. ¿tía?" intentó decir Roxanne.

"Dime, Roxanne ¿qué quieres?" le respondió fríamente Ginny. A Roxanne le dolió en el alma la manera en que pronunció su nombre, para Ginny ella siempre había sido Annie.

"Tía lo siento mucho… yo solo quería que no sufrieráis y…"

"¿Y qué, Roxanne? Te das cuenta que más hemos sufrido pensando que no había cura para el, pensando que nunca podríamos volver a verlo sonreír y hablar. Te aseguro que esas semanas fueron las peores de mi vida y te juro que como vuelvas a hacerlo dejarás de ser Annie para mí" la cortó Ginny. Roxanne ahogó un sollozo y se levantó para abrazar a su tía.

"Te quiero mucho, tía. Perdóname" suplicaba la joven abrazada a su tía.

"Por supuesto que te perdono, Annie ¿Cómo no te voy a perdonar con lo mucho que te quiero?" le respondió Ginny mientras ambas lloraban abrazadas.

"Oooh que escena taaaan conmovedora" oyeron una voz burlona que aplaudía en la entrada. Ambas mujeres se giraron para ver a Louis sonreírles falsamente.

"¿Qué quieres?" preguntó secamente Ginny.

"¿Dónde está Megan? Tengo que hablar con ella" exigió Louis. Roxanne enarcó una ceja indignada.

"Si tantas ganas tienes de verla, búscala por ahí. A nosotras déjanos en paz, imbécil" replicó la pelirroja enfadada y cerrándole la puerta en las narices.

"Vaya, Roxanne. Creo que voy a intentar evitar enfadarte… ¡Das miedo!" bromeó su tía.

"Es que estoy demasiado indignada, tía. No entiendo como Megan puede estar llevándose tan bien con este cabrón que destrozó su noviazgo con Albus" continuó indignada la chica.

"Roxanne, yo no soy la principal defensora de esa mujer y lo sabes pero después de lo que me contaste, creo que hay algo que no sabes y deberías darle una oportunidad de explicarte las cosas" intentó calmarla Ginny. La chica suspiró derrotada y bajó la cabeza.

"Lo sé tía, lo sé. Pero es que es tan raro que de repente se hicieran tan súper colegas ¿es que no se da cuenta que así empeora más las cosas con Albus?" Ginny sonrió con tristeza y puso la mano sobre el hombro de su sobrina.

"A veces las personas hacen cosas inesperadas por amor. Tu tío me dejó cuando terminé mi quinto año por miedo a que me pasara algo mientras el iba a derrotar a Voldemort" le contó Ginny.

"Pero eso era distinto, tía. El estaba intentando protegerte pero Megan…" dejó la frase sin terminar dándole a entender a su tía que no era eso lo que hacía la chica.

"Por amor se hacen cosas muy extrañas, Annie. Mírate a ti misma y Thomas, podías haber estado juntos desde que teníais quince años y lo habéis hecho ahora, tantos años después" le dijo Ginny.

"Era distinto, nosotros…" intentó defenderse Roxanne.

"Vosotros fuisteis dos jóvenes que hicieron el tonto durante muchos años y aunque todo pudo haber salido mal, ahora estáis mejor que nunca"

"Y nunca he estado tan feliz de cómo ahora, solamente me falta que James esté de vuelta con nosotros para estar completamente feliz" respondió la chica volteándose a la cama de su primo. Ambas mujeres se acercaron a la cama "Muy pronto estarás de vuelta con nosotros y juntos celebraremos las cosas buenas que le pasarán a esta familia, empezando por tu recuperación" terminó de decir Roxanne.

-o-0-o-

"Liz ¿durante cuánto tiempo más vas a intentar disimular tu embarazo?" Liz suspiró aburrida, Albus llevaba dos meses, dos malditos meses diciéndole que debía contarle al resto de su familia que estaba embarazada.

"Albus, te lo repito y espero que esta sea la última vez que tenga que decírtelo. Te lo dije a ti porque me pillaste en un momento de bajón pero no tenía pensado contártelo ni a ti ni a nadie hasta que James estuviera despierto y…" respiró hondo "mañana James va a despertar y se lo diré a él antes que al resto de personas ¿entendido?" gritó la mujer. Albus asintió asustado como si fuera un niño pequeño. "¿Y qué tal con Megan?" el semblante de la mujer se suavizó al hacer la pregunta.

Albus bajó la cabeza apesadumbrado, su oscuro flequillo tapaba sus ojos e impedía a Liz ver como se le llenaban de lágrimas.

"Parece que estamos de nuevo en Hogwarts y ella sigue a Louis como un perrito faldero. No entiendo para que me dijo todas aquellas cosas si ahora estamos de nuevo en las mismas, hubo un momento en el que pensé en darle una segunda oportunidad pero ahora…" negó con la cabeza apesadumbrado y levantó la mirada, sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir "he pasado tanto tiempo intentando olvidarla y cuando parecía que ya lo había superado, la vuelvo a ver y mi corazón vuelve a latir con fuerza al ver sus ojos, su dulce rostro…" las lágrimas contenidas caían sobre su rostro. Liz se levantó a abrazarlo "¿Por qué Liz? ¿Por qué tengo que sufrir tanto? ¿Es que he sido tan malo como para merecer esto?" sollozaba abrazado a su cuñada.

Ambos se habían convertido en confidentes, el embarazo de la joven los había unido enormemente y se desahogaban el uno en el otro, se contaban todas sus penas y dolores, podía decirse que habían pasado a ser mejores amigos.

"Todo se arreglara Albus, ya lo verás" le susurró Liz mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

-o-0-o-

A la mañana siguiente, mucha gente se encontraba frente a la puerta de la habitación 547. Harry y Ginny con sus dos hijos menores y sus nietos, Liz, Ted y Victoire con sus niños, toda la familia Weasley al completo y sus respectivas parejas. Todos estaban esperando la llegada de Roxanne y Megan que eran las encargadas de traer la poción que podría hacer reaccionar a James.

Albus se mordía nervioso las uñas mientras miraba hacia atrás constantemente, Liz estaba callada y apoyada en la pared con los ojos cerrados y con la pequeña Roxanne en brazos y los gemelos a ambos lados de su madre, Harry y Ginny se tenían cogidos de las manos e intentaban infundirse fuerzas el uno al otro.

"Ya llegan" dijo Ted.

Todos se voltearon para ver acercarse a dos mujeres, una rubia y una pelirroja. El corazón de Albus palpitó con fuerza cuando su mirada se encontró con la de la rubia que lo ignoró y que sonreía dándole ánimos a Liz.

"Solamente podrán pasar cuatro personas, así que vosotros decidís quienes entran. Más adelante podréis entrar más pero teniendo en cuenta que James se va a despertar después de casi tres meses en coma, creo que lo mejor sería que las muestras de afecto fuesen llegando poco a poco" comentó la pelirroja.

"Que entren Liz, papá y mamá y tu también Albus, yo puedo esperar" dijo Lily sonriendo.

"Pequeñaja, yo creo que mejor sería que entrases tú" replicó su hermano.

"No, Albus. Yo quiero contarle de mi embarazo y para eso necesito poder hablar con calma con él y sí lo veo despertar no estaré muy calmada ¿no crees?" contrarrestó la pelirroja sonriente.

"Gracias Lily" agradeció Albus dándole un abrazo.

"¿Entramos entonces?" dijo Megan. Las cuatro personas que iban a entrar asintieron nerviosas y entraron seguidas de la rubia que fue la que abrió la puerta. Cuando ésta se hubo cerrado tras Roxanne que había sido la última en entrar, los nervios volvieron a aparecer en las personas que se encontraban en el pasillo.

"Disculpen" todos se giraron hacia una enfermera castaña que les hablaba "si prefieren pueden esperar en la Sala de Espera que hay al final del corredor" les recomendó.

"Sí, eso haremos. Creo que necesito sentarme" dijo Lily que abrió el camino hacia la Sala.

-o-0-o-

Harry tenía su brazo derecho por encima de los hombros de Ginny, la cual lo abrazaba intentando reconfortarse. Albus y Liz tenían sus manos unidas e intentaban darle fuerzas al contrario.

Mientras tanto las dos jóvenes quitaban una jeringuilla con la que pincharían a James en el antebrazo derecho para introducirle la poción.

"Bueno, ya está todo listo. Espero que todo salga bien" dijo Roxanne pasándole la jeringuilla a Megan. La rubia la cogió y levantando la manga del pijama que tenía James acercó la jeringuilla a su antebrazo y pinchó en el, introduciendo la poción.

Después de extraerla, se alejó de la cama e intentó pasar desapercibida. El resto se acercó a la cama del joven que no parecía tener ningún tipo de reacción.

"¿Por qué no despierta? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?" decía algo histérica Ginny siendo abrazada por su esposo.

"Hay que esperar tía, dale tiempo a la poción para actuar" intentó hacer entender Roxanne a Ginny.

Durante unos segundos que parecieron horas para las seis personas que se encontraban en la habitación, James no tuvo ningún tipo de cambio.

"Megan ¿cuánto se supone que debía tardar en actuar la poción?" preguntó Roxanne volteándose a su amiga.

"Como mucho tardaba un minuto, Rox. Solo espero que no nos hayamos equivocado" susurró apenada.

"No digas eso. La poción va a funcionar y mi hermano estará bien" chilló Albus dirigiéndose a Megan. La chica lo miró sorprendida y asustada por su reacción. Harry y Ginny se acercaron a él para calmarlo.

"Tranquilo, hijo. Ella simplemente…" empezó a decir Harry.

Que

"Oh dios mío" sollozó Liz tapándose la boca con las manos mientras empezaba a llorar silenciosamente "Está despertando" terminó de decir.

Harry, Ginny, Albus y Roxanne se voltearon hacía la cama de James y Megan se acercó disimuladamente para ver como el joven empezaba a gemir y removerse incómodo.

"James, cariño ¿me escuchas?" sollozó Liz cogiéndole una mano y besándole en ella. En ese momento, el chico dejó de removerse y todos vieron emocionados como lentamente empezaba a abrir los ojos. Liz soltó un sollozo y empezó a besar su mano mientras Harry y Ginny lloraban abrazados, Roxanne simplemente se tapó la cara con las manos y empezó a llorar disimuladamente.

Megan cogió la mano de Albus para darle ánimos, en ese momento la mirada de ambos volvió a cruzarse y el joven de ojos verdes dejó que todo el rencor se fuera y la abrazó llorando mientras ella lo reconfortaba acariciándole la espalda.

"A… agua" oyeron los seis. Roxanne invocó un vaso de agua y se lo pasó a Liz para que le diera a James.

"¿Cómo estás, hijo?" preguntó Harry temeroso acercándose a él.

"Cómo si Grawp me hubiera aplastado" susurró con voz ronca. Los seis soltaron un suspiro de alivio y unas risas nerviosas al ver que bromeaba. Eso era una buena señal, significaba que se iba a recuperar.

-o-0-o-

**Oh si! Ya sé que he dejado muchas cosas por ahí sueltas pero no os preocupéis que se irán contando más adelante. Es más, en el próximo capítulo se irán narrando algunos acontecimientos ocurridos durante estos dos meses. Como por ejemplo…**

**-El trío Albus-Megan-Louis**

**-El porqué de la actitud de Roxanne y Ginny con Louis, a parte de las razones obvias…**

**-Los avances de Draco con respecto al embarazo de Lily**

**Muchas gracias a:**

_**Sol potter black, Fran Ktrin black, kili potter, Shia17Potter, ise potter (muchas gracias por volver a pasarte, espero que te guste el capítulo),F.Expelliarmus, natys y Ginny Potter Gryffindor **_**por sus reviews**

**Tambien gracias a toda la gente que se pasa a leer y les pido que se animen a dar su opinión.**

**Espero que el capítulo no les decepcionara mucho y procuraré mejorar para el siguiente**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	17. Todo empieza a cambiar

Nada de esto es mío… todo pertenece a J.K Rowling

**Capítulo 17**

Albus se separó bruscamente de Megan al notar que la estaba abrazando y ella se sintió dolida. Su mirada se encontró con la de su hermano y empezó a llorar como aquella vez que James había caído de la escoba tratando de salvarlo a el mismo de una aparatosa caída.

Su hermano era demasiado importante para él y ahora que sabía que lo volvería a ver no podía evitar llorar y reír al mismo tiempo.

"Te hemos echado de menos, hermano" dijo con una voz algo ronca.

James le sonrío con una mueca de dolor.

"Y yo a vosotros" respondió en un susurro para no forzar la voz.

"Bébete el agua James" ordenó Liz acercándole con cuidado el vaso a la boca del joven. El chico tragó con dificultad y le sonrió a su mujer.

"Te quiero Liz" La joven sintió como las lágrimas empañaban su vista y volvió a llorar con fuerza. Su James había vuelto, su marido, el hombre que amaba, el padre de sus hijos, sus hijos…

Se tocó inconscientemente el vientre y cerró los ojos.

"¿Te encuentras bien Liz? ¿Quieres sentarte?" preguntó Harry que rehusaba mirar a su hijo a los ojos.

"No" dijo con una voz firme "Tengo algo que decir" miró a Albus y éste le asintió mostrándole que era lo que debía hacer, entonces volvió su mirada a James y le cogió las dos manos "Estoy embarazada, James" terminó de decir.

Cuatro pares de ojos se voltearon bruscamente hacia ella, los de Albus estaban fijos en los de su hermano y los de James miraban fijamente a los de ella. Nadie decía nada, la habitación había quedado en un sepulcral silencio.

James cerró los ojos y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

"Ya solo quedan tres" fue lo que dijo.

Las seis personas de la habitación se miraron extrañadas entre sí.

"¿Ya solo quedan tres que, James?" preguntó temerosa Liz.

"Solo nos quedan tres niños más para formar nuestro propio equipo de Quiddicht" respondió James abriendo los ojos y con una sonrisa enorme.

"¡Que tonto eres James! Me asustaste, ya pensé que te habías quedado peor de la cabeza de lo que ya estabas" replicó Liz medio enfadada medio divertida. El resto reía aliviado y divertido.

"Creo que será mejor que os dejemos un rato a solas" dijo Ginny mientras acariciaba el rostro de su hijo "hoy me has hecho muy feliz James" susurró mientras le besaba en la frente.

Liz miraba a Harry que evitaba mirar a su hijo y también notaba como James lo miraba preocupado al ver que lo evitaba.

"Yo puedo acabar de hablar con James más tarde, ahora quiero ir a ver a los niños y decirles que su padre está bien. Además así ya les contaremos a los tres que van a tener un nuevo hermanito o hermanita" propuso la joven guiñándole cómplice un ojo a su marido.

Él le sonrió agradecido, sabía que Liz se había dado cuenta de la actitud de su padre y de que el mismo estaba preocupado por eso. Su Liz siempre había sido capaz de adivinar lo que pasaba por su cabeza sin que el tuviera que decirlo.

Harry se quedó plantado en el centro de la habitación mientras el resto iban saliendo y despidiéndose de James. Cuando Liz pasó a su lado le sonrió dándole ánimos, sonrisa que Harry no fue capaz de corresponder debido a los nervios que tenía.

Finalmente todos habían salido de esa habitación y James todavía notaba como su padre evitaba mirarlo.

"¿Cómo te encuentras, hijo?" le preguntó todavía sin mirarlo.

"Mal, papá. Muy mal" respondió James.

Harry levantó la mirada alarmado y se acercó rápidamente a su hijo.

"¿Qué es lo que te duele? ¿Te traigo algo? ¿Agua? ¿Un calmante?" decía rápidamente.

"Solo quiero una cosa" le contestó mirándolo a los ojos. "Quiero saber qué te pasa" terminó de decir.

Harry suspiró apesadumbrado. Tenía miedo del rechazo de su hijo por no haber podido salvarlo.

"Yo… yo" balbuceaba Harry "me siento tan tan cul… culpable por no haber pod… podido salvarte que…"

"Papá, ahora mismo no estoy en las mejores condiciones para hablar porque hace unos momentos me acabó de despertar pero… quiero que sepas que te quiero y que nunca te culparía por eso" cortó James a su padre. Harry empezó a llorar silenciosamente y se acercó a su hijo agachándose para abrazarlo suavemente

"Te quiero mucho hijo" consiguió decir Harry.

"Y yo a ti papá, nunca lo olvides" susurró James.

-o-0-o-

"¡Quiero ver a papi, mami! ¡Déjanos entrar!" chillaba emocionada Mara dando brincos por la sala de espera mientras que su hermano se había quedado paralizado de la emoción. Liz que tenía en brazos a la pequeña Roxanne suspiró antes de hablar.

"Ahora mismo está hablando con vuestro abuelo, en cuanto acaben podréis ir ¿entendido?"

Mark y Mara asintieron sonrientes y mientras él se sentaba junto a Remus, Mara se sentó junto a su tía Lily que le acarició la melena.

"Estoy tan contenta por mí hermano, estoy deseando verlo" se dirigió a Liz.

"Mi hijo es demasiado inquieto para estar tanto tiempo postrado en una cama" dijo Ginny con una enorme sonrisa adornando su cara.

"Estoy deseando poder entrar a verlo" afirmó Ted.

"Liz, deberías llevar a los niños con James. El pobre está como loco por verlos" oyeron una voz suave y vieron a Harry apoyado en el marco de la puerta con los ojos rojos de llorar pero con una sonrisa feliz. La joven asintió y mirando a los niños les indicó que la siguieran.

-o-0-o-

"_No entiendo como nuestro Scorpius se dejó engatusar por la mocosa Potter de esa manera. Y lo peor es que tampoco es una sangre pura del todo" Draco negó exasperado con la cabeza. Su mujer lo miraba con una ceja alzada y con una mirada indescifrable "¿Por qué me miras así Astoria?"_

"_Te recuerdo que yo tampoco soy una sangre pura, mi padre era un sangre pura pero mi madre era mestiza" Draco palideció al darse cuenta de que había metido la pata "también te recuerdo que esa mocosa Potter como tú la llamas es una jovencita encantadora y buena que sigue con TU hijo a pesar de tener un suegro tan insoportable, gruñón, agobiante y pesado" siseó su mujer._

"_Tienes toda la razón, Potter es todas esas cosas" intentó bromear pero su rostro se tornó aun más pálido al ver la mirada asesina que le estaba dirigiendo Astoria, la cual se quedó con la boca medio abierta dispuesta a gritarle debido a la llegada de dos personas._

"_Papá, mamá les traemos algo que queríamos que vieran" Astoria se volteó hacia su hijo y nuera y les sonrió cálidamente mientras que Draco levantó la mirada y los saludo con un simple movimiento de cabeza._

"_¿Qué queríais enseñarnos, niños?" preguntó Astoria. Lily sonrió emocionada mientras quitaba de su bolso un sobre y se lo pasaba a la madre de su futuro esposo. La mujer miró a ambos jóvenes extrañada mientras abría el sobre._

_Draco miraba todo desde cierta distancia pero con una curiosidad que le costaba reprimir. Cuando oyó como su mujer chillaba emocionada y abrazaba a los dos jóvenes que también sonreían emocionados decidió que quería saber que ocurría._

"_¿A qué viene tanta emoción?" preguntó intentando sonar indiferente. Astoria dejó de abrazar a ambos jóvenes y se volteó hacia su marido y sonriendo le entregó un papel. _

_Cuando lo miró una sensación que hacía mucho que no sentía volvió a nacer en su corazón, era la misma emoción que sintió cuando vio la primera ecografía de su hijo Scorpius y ahora la estaba viviendo con su nieto. Sonrió melancólicamente al ver aquel pequeño ser que se estaba formando en el vientre de su nuera y pensó en las veces que había soñado en ser abuelo. _

_Cuando levantó la mirada se encontró con dos rostros que lo miraban interrogantes y uno con algo de miedo al rechazo._

_Draco sintió un nudo en el estómago al percibir ese sentimiento en aquella jovencita, el mismo que él había sentido cuando su hijo había entrado a Hogwarts y el temía que lo rechazaran por ser su hijo. En ese momento se dio cuenta que Lily Potter era lo mejor que le podía haber pasado a su hijo y que el niño que iban a tener sería el niño de los ojos de su abuelo, pero de su abuelo Malfoy._

"_Yo también quiero un abrazo como el vuestro de antes" dijo en un susurro. Astoria sonrió feliz al igual que Scorpius y Lily suspiró aliviada mientras su suegro se acercaba y los cuatro se unían en un tierno abrazo._

Draco Malfoy sonrió recordando aquel momento mientras compraba junto a su esposa una cuna para el bebé.

"Draco ¿no crees que quienes deberían elegir estas cosas son los chicos?" preguntó exasperada Astoria.

"Ellos no entienden estas cosas, mi vida" le contestó como si hablara con una niña de cinco años "si no les gusta, compran otra casa y decoran el cuarto del niño como ellos quieran" finalizó mirándola con suficiencia.

"Draco Malfoy, los niños no van a andar comprando casas porque a ti se te haya metido en los cascos decorar el cuarto del bebé" le contestó medio enfadada su mujer.

"Pues entonces compraré esas cosas para la habitación que tendrá en nuestra casa" le cortó Draco volviendo a mirar las cunas e ignorándola. Astoria se llevó una mano a la frente y suspiró resignada acercándose a ver la cuna que su marido estaba observando.

-o-0-o-

Liz miraba resignada la cama en la que su marido debía estar acostado y descansando pero lo que se veía era al hombre sentado en ella con los dos gemelos sentados cada uno al lado de su padre y Roxanne en brazos de James.

"Niños, dejad descansar a vuestro padre que está enfermo y cansado" regañó a sus hijos.

"Lleva durmiendo mucho tiempo, ya ha descansado mucho. Ahora puede jugar con nosotros" protestó infantilmente Mara mientras agarraba el brazo de su padre.

"Déjalos estar, Liz. Me encanta estar con ellos y contigo" apoyó James a su hija. Liz hizo un amago de sonrisa y bajó la mirada. "¿Qué te ocurre Liz?"

"Tuve tanto miedo por ti, pensé que nunca volvería a verte" sollozó aun sin levantar la mirada, los mechones de su pelo caían por delante de su cara sin dejar ver su rostro.

"Ven aquí, cariño" Liz se acercó a ellos y se sentó en el borde de la cama. "Ahora estamos todos juntos de nuevo y seremos muy felices todos juntos con el nuevo bebé" dijo con una dulce voz James.

"¿¡Bebé!? ¿Qué bebé?" chillaron los gemelos y Roxanne. Liz y James se miraron y suspiraron. Tendrían que explicarles todo a los niños.

-o-0-o-

En la cafetería del hospital, Roxanne, Thomas, Fred y Jenny se encontraban celebrando el despertar de James.

"Tenemos que hacer una cena los seis juntos" exclamó Fred.

"¡Sí! Como en los viejos tiempos" apoyó Thomas. Roxanne que estaba a su lado asintió emocionada.

"Y llevaremos a los niños" continuó Jenny. "A ver cuando Tom y Rox nos dan la noticia de la llegada de un nuevo niño con genes Weasley para el grupo" agregó divertida y tanto ella como Fred estallaron en carcajadas al ver lo sonrojados que se pusieron ambos jóvenes.

"Roxanne ¿puedo hablar un minuto contigo?" oyó la pelirroja a sus espaldas y cuando se volteó se encontró con Megan.

La pelirroja volvió a su posición anterior ignorando a la rubia.

"¿Oís algo chicos? Me pareció oír a una persona pero solo veo a una zorra traicionera" comentó con sarcasmo.

A la rubia se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y abrió la boca para decir algo pero en el último momento la cerró y marchó corriendo de la cafetería.

"Eso ha sido muy cruel, incluso para ella" intentó razonar Jenny.

"Ella se lo merece, por su culpa me enfadé con mi tía y ella me lo paga dañando aun más a Albus" exclamó enfadada "y cambiad de tema que prefiero no hablar de ella" terminó de decir cruzándose de brazos.

-o-0-o-

Megan corría por el pasillo llorando. Roxanne, su amiga del alma, no quería saber nada más de ella por volver a hablar con Louis pero tenía que hacerlo, con el podría recuperar a Albus.

Se secó los ojos y cruzó corriendo una esquina y cayó hacia atrás al tropezar con alguien.

"Haber si miras por dónde vas, imbécil" gritó mientras se frotaba los ojos.

"Y tu deberías aprender a no correr por los hospitales, nena tonta" le contestó una voz enfadada.

Megan levantó la mirada sorprendida y se encontró con una mirada verde y brillante que la miraba igual de sorprendida. El chico se levantó y le ofreció su mano para que ella también se levantara, cuando cogió la mano suave del chico sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna y bajó la mirada para que Albus no notara el sonrojo que se había formado en sus mejillas.

"Disculpa… yo… siento haber sido tan grosera" susurró Megan mirando al suelo.

"No te preocupes, yo también lo siento" le respondió dulcemente Albus.

Megan volvió a levantar la mirada y cuando se encontró con los ojos de Albus recordó el pequeño acercamiento que habían tenido hacía unas semanas.

**Flash back**

_Albus había subido a la azotea del hospital, necesitaba respirar aire fresco. Tenía los ojos cerrados y dejaba que el aire removiera su oscuro pelo negro._

_Después de mucho tiempo, por fin estaba feliz. Su hermano se iba a poner bien, habían encontrado una posible cura y el sabía en el fondo de su corazón que iba a salir todo bien._

_Oyó como la puerta por la cual se accedía a la azotea se abría y cerraba estruendosamente. Se volteó para ver quien era la persona que había llegado y se quedó estático al reconocer esos ojos azules y esa larga melena rubia sujeta en una coleta… al igual que en Hogwarts. Megan siempre había sido como un dulce caramelo para el que nunca había podido saborear y cuando podía haberlo saboreado se lo habían arrebatado de la manera más dolorosa. Se fijó en que tenía los ojos llorosos y no pudo evitar que la pregunta saliera de sus labios._

"_¿Estás bien?" pronunció suavemente. _

_Los ojos de Megan se empañaron y las lágrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro enrojecido de tanto llorar. Albus no se pudo contener y se acercó a ella y la abrazó torpemente._

_Megan tardó en corresponder al abrazo porque se había quedado demasiado sorprendida pero pronto se abrazó fuertemente a él, como había hecho muchas veces cuando estaban en Hogwarts._

"_Liz… Liz no me habla… porque dice que… que no fuimos buenas amigas y Roxanne… me dijo que su tía se había enfadado con ella por eso… y me siento culpable" balbuceó abrazada al chico. Albus apoyó su barbilla en la cabeza de la joven y sonrió condescendiente._

"_Megan… Ariana escúchame" la joven respingó al oír su segundo nombre. Eso era algo que Albus siempre usaba con ella para que le hiciera caso y siempre funcionaba. "Dales tiempo. Liz es normal que esté enfadada, tienes que entenderla y a mi madre se le pasara el enfado con Roxanne, ella es su sobrina favorita, a ella le perdonaría todo" Megan levantó la mirada y se encontró con los verdes ojos de Albus y se perdió en ellos. Sus rostros se fueron acercando cada vez más y sus labios se rozaban._

"_Disculpad la interrupción pero necesito hablar contigo, Megan" oyó Megan una voz a sus espaldas. Vio que los ojos de Al se oscurecían y como se puso tenso. Se giró y vio frente a ella a Louis, tan imponente como siempre._

"_No sé de qué tenemos que hablar tu y yo" replicó la joven._

"_De lo que empezamos a hablar el otro día" le contestó Louis tranquilamente._

"_Será mejor que me vaya, no quiero molestar" habló Albus a espaldas de la joven. _

"_Pe… pero yo…" Megan se volteó de nuevo hacia Albus y vio como el chico ya no la miraba sino que evitaba mirarle los ojos._

"_No importa" susurró con una voz siseante mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta y la cerraba al igual que su corazón que se había abierto durante unos instantes._

**Fin flashback**

"Al, tengo que hablar contigo. ¿Me lo permitirás esta vez?" habló Megan.

El joven dudó pero sabía que era una batalla perdida, ver a Megan llorando siempre había sido su mayor debilidad.

"De acuerdo"

-o-0-o-

**Hola a todos! Siento mucho haber tardado en actualizar pero últimamente no tengo tiempo para nada… entro a las clases a las 9 de la mañana y llego a casa a las 8 de la tarde. Y el tiempo libre lo utilizo también para estar con los amigos y estudiar algo… Estas semanas están siendo agotadoras para mí pero he podido sacar algo de tiempo para terminar este capítulo y poder publicarlo. **

**Espero que os guste, no es gran cosa pero fue lo mejor que me pudo salir teniendo en cuenta la situación de estos días! Jeje**

**Agradecer como siempre a las personas que se pasan a leer y especialmente a:**

_**Karen Prongs, Shia17Potter, sol potter black, Ginny Potter de Gryffindor y Fran Ktrin Black **_**que dejaron un review. **

**Me despido hasta el próximo capítulo…**

**Besos**


	18. Más aclaraciones

_**Nada de esto me pertenece salvo algunos personajes inventados**_

_**(POR FAVOR LEAN LA NOTA DEL FINAL)**_

**Capítulo 17**

Megan temblaba de pies a cabeza, estaba demasiado nerviosa y no sabía por dónde empezar. Sentado enfrente suya estaba Albus con la mirada perdida en sus pensamientos, se imaginaba que estaría pensando en su hermano recién recuperado.

"A… Albus yo…" inspiró profundo y dirigió la mirada al joven que ahora tenía sus ojos verdes fijos en ella. Cuando estaban en Hogwarts odiaba que le hiciera eso, cuando la miraba así era incapaz de mentirle y eso era algo que él sabía perfectamente.

"Quería con… contarte todo, todo lo que realmente ocurrió ese día, pe… pero primero de todo quería contarte como me sentí desde que empezamos Hogwarts."Albus le dio una mirada instándola a que continuara y se cruzó de brazos adoptando una actitud defensiva que no pasó desapercibida para Megan. Eso le dio las fuerzas que necesita, tenía que lograr que Albus dejara esa posición defensiva con ella y volviera a ser el joven que había sido con ella.

"Cuando empezamos en Hogwarts yo estaba extremadamente nerviosa, según toda mi familia debía estar en Ravenclaw pero interiormente deseaba con todo mi corazón estar en Gryffindor como había estado mi… mi hermano" Megan sintió que las lágrimas venían a sus ojos al recordar a su difunto hermano y sintió como Albus se levantaba y asustada levantó la mirada pensando que él se iba a marchar pero lo único que hizo fue sentarse en la silla que tenía a su lado para cogerle las manos a ella. La joven se quedó fijamente mirando las manos de Albus y sollozó aun más.

"Si no quieres, no tienes porque seguir" la dulce voz de Albus la hizo sonreír, hacía demasiado tiempo que él no se dirigía a ella con tanta dulzura.

"No, quiero seguir yo… prefiero acabar" respiró hondo y volvió a continuar "fue en el trayecto del tren en el que vi a un joven extremadamente guapo, tanto que llamó mi atención" Albus se sonrojó levemente "Louis…" El estómago de Albus se contrajo con dolor al darse cuenta que no hablaba de él" Louis con once años era hermoso, sus ojos azules llamaban de sobre manera la atención, yo nunca me había sentido así con ningún chico y me sonrojé con lo que intenté huir rápidamente de allí para que él no se diera cuenta y fue entonces que tropecé contigo" Megan levantó la mirada y sus ojos azules miraban tiernamente a Albus "si los ojos de Louis me habían parecido bellos, los tuyos eran extremadamente más hermosos y en ese momento sentí que tu y yo podríamos ser grandes amigos, porque me diste muy buenas vibraciones" sonrió acariciándole la cara a Albus mientras este cerraba los ojos. "Cuando fuimos seleccionados los dos para la misma casa nunca pensé que podría ser tan feliz, tu habías sido muy amable en todo el trayecto, me habías llevado junto a tu familia y me los presentaste a todos, gracias a ti conocí a Roxanne, que la quiero con locura y que tan buena ha sido conmigo. Pero lo que quería decirte es que si estos días me he acercado tanto a Louis es porque quería saber porque había querido que nosotros rompiéramos"

Albus la miró expectante durante unos segundos en los que ella se había quedado callada.

"¿Y?" apremió para que Megan hablase. La joven sonrió pues siempre le había hecho mucha gracia lo impaciente que era Albus

"Te enseñaré el recuerdo para que me creas" contestó la joven.

"No tenemos por aquí cerca ningún pensadero y… prefiero que me lo digas tú, yo valoraré si te creo o no"

Megan respiró hondo antes de responder.

"Louis siempre te ha odiado, desde la infancia porque siempre eras mejor que él en todo, además toda la familia te adoraba, textualmente dijo: _Toda la familia adoraba a Busy"_

Albus bajó la mirada y suspiró tristemente.

"Louis siempre estuvo acostumbrado a que su familia materna lo mimara en exceso porque era el único nieto varón que tenían los padres de Fleur y estaban encantados con el. Cuando llegó aquí descubrió que no era el centro de atención para mis abuelos, no quiero decir que no le quisieran, pero mis abuelos siempre fueron muy buenos con todos y nunca quisieron mostrarnos si tenían algún tipo de preferencia" Albus levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos azules de Megan que lo miraban curiosamente "el problema que le surgió a Louis conmigo fue que un día me quiso quitar la escoba que mis abuelos me regalaran por mi quinto cumpleaños y ellos lo regañaron, era la primera vez que le reñían y lo castigaban por lo que a partir de aquel entonces empezó su odio hacía mí, el cual pensé que había perdido" terminó de contar.

Megan estaba asombrada, Albus no era una persona especialmente abierta pero en esa ocasión se había abierto a ella como nunca lo había visto y no pudo evitar sonreír.

"¿Por qué sonríes?" preguntó confuso.

"¿Me crees?" le devolvió la chica otra pregunta.

El joven de ojos verdes suspiró y sonrió tristemente.

"Te creo Megan, claro que te creo" una sonrisa radiante se formó en la cara de la chica "pero ocurrieron demasiadas cosas que desgastaron lo nuestro y yo no estoy seguro de ser capaz de volver a pasar un mal rato, lo pasé muy mal estos años y ahora ya tenía mi vida hecha y tranquila sin ningún tipo de relación, lo siento pero… que te crea no quiere decir que quiera tener algo contigo" aclaró Albus y se marchó dejando a una joven triste y con el corazón roto.

-o-0-o-

Ginny Weasley entró a la habitación de su hija para encontrarla tirada en su cama abrazada a "_Cuqui", _el osito de peluche favorito que tenía de pequeña.

"Cariño, ¿te ocurre algo?" le preguntó acercándose preocupada. Lily levantó la mirada y sus ojos se toparon con los idénticos de su madre.

"Nos han ofrecido a Scorpius y a mí un trabajo en Glasgow donde tendríamos que trabajar con muggles" le respondió seriamente Lily

"¿Y eso es bueno o malo?" preguntó su madre al verla tan seria.

"Supondrá un mayor ingreso a nuestra economía y así tendríamos a la familia cerca, es buenísimo mamá" respondió ahora emocionada la pelirroja abrazando a su madre.

"Cariño, que contenta estoy, por fin podré tenerte cerca y verte más a menudo, mi vida" balbuceó Ginny acariciando el rostro de su hija.

"Por fin parece que todo se va arreglando mamá, solo queda Albus y sería completamente feliz"

"Y yo hija, y yo"

-o-0-o-

"James, tío, como nos vuelvas a dar un susto de estos, te juro que te matamos nosotros"

"Tom, no es mi intención volver a pasar por esto, te lo aseguró y menos ahora que Liz está embarazada" respondió James dirigiendo la mirada hacia su mujer.

Los cuatro ocupantes que estaban en la sala con el matrimonio, Thomas, Roxanne, Fred y Jenny, dieron un grito emocionado y fueron a abrazar a la joven que reía a carcajadas.

"Oye, Jimmy" susurró Fred a James lo suficientemente alto para que todos lo oyeran "ahora solo quedan Tom y Roxy, haber cuando se ponen a ello" los dos jóvenes se pusieron colorados y James los miró extrañado.

"Pero… ¿desde cuándo estáis juntos?" preguntó extrañado

"Cariño, te perdiste demasiados capítulos" le respondió Liz riendo al igual que el resto de ocupantes de la habitación

-o-0-o-

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento y debería estar infinitas veces pidiendo perdón porque casi hace un año que no actualizo esta historia. Se que las excusas que voy a poner ahora son insignificantes pero aunque no me creáis son ciertas.**

**La universidad me ocupó gran parte del tiempo y como no soy una lumbreras me he tenido que poner a estudiar mucho y muchas horas para poder sacar alguna asignatura que no todas.**

**Además he ido teniendo bastantes baches en este año y las circunstancias pues no me animaban a escribir.**

**Hoy he estado hablando con una gran chica y la verdad me animó a que siguiera escribiendo y aquí estoy, por eso hoy mi capítulo va dedicado a merlinne1089.**

**Ahora hablando del capítulo, se que no es un gran capítulo y que es aburrido, pesado, tonto y sin sentido pero tenía que ponerlo, se que también parece muy soso porque se acerca el final y prácticamente están todos los cabos sueltos atados, por lo que también se darán cuenta que la historia ya está muy cerca de su final.**

**Dejen algún review insultándome, diciéndome lo lenta que soy o lo que sea… también si deciden no dejar ningún review lo entenderé por lo mala que fui dejando esta historia abandonada tanto tiempo.**

**Con respecto al resto de mis historias prometo actualizar en cuanto pueda.**

**Gracias por leer y disculpen de nuevo por la tardanza**

**Dakota_Potter**


End file.
